with crooked wings (can one be a hero)
by Zepheonix
Summary: It had started with those words. Those words he remembered his mom whispering to him on the day where he found out he was Quirkless. And it was those words alone that changed everything for him. "Yes... You can be a hero." (Quirkless Izuku. please read on AO3, its of better quality on there cause this site hates me and messes up my formatting)
1. 1

People are not born equal in this world. Heh, bullshit. Everyone is born equal. But some go faster than others, some gain advantages, but we all start at the same line. It's how the world around us affects us that either gives us the advantage or disadvantage. Just remember this...

Villains are not born.

**They are raised**.

-

I let out a sigh. Looking up at the nights sky. Sadly I couldn't see very many stars tonight, light pollution and clouds were a pain in my ass on these nights. Where all I wanted was to just be lazy and wait for crime to come to me instead of trying to find it for once.

My hood was pulled over my hair, I was wearing gold contacts at the moment, and a smiley black face mask. I was also wearing an oversized grey hoodie, and some black sweat pants.

It was peaceful out right now, considering the part of the city he was in right now.

He was about 30 minutes away from his house, this was the more shady parts of the town right now. Muggers, Kidnappers, Rapists (that one caused an invulintary shiver to run down his back at the thought.), Human trafficking. (That caused his face to scrunch up in a cringe) and a bunch of other weird and creepy shit most daylight Hero's didn't even want to look at.

Hero's. God. That was an entire topic in and of itself. There were Good ones (mostly underground hero's) like Eraserhead, who are in it to actually help those in need, or some daylight Hero's like All might, who are there to give some hope and light into everyone's lives.

Then there were the entitled, stuck-up, no good, shit bags like Endeavour. Yeah, I just insulted the number 2 hero. Got a problem? Because I do. I have given so many complaints about him to police stations in my day wear, but none of them care. It's stupid!!!

Then, there are the Vigilantes. Including myself, there are those that want to do some good, but don't have a good enough quirk for a Hero school, or no quirk at all, are too young, or just really don't want societys rules put upon them.

And Finally... Villains. I honestly kinda pitty them. Most of them have quirks that are seen to be 'Evil' and 'inhumaine' but I think that's bullshit. Most quirks can be used in horrid ways, but for some quirks it's harder to find different ways to use it in a good way.

But that doesn't mean that they're a bad person.

And sometimes it doesn't mean that they're a good person. And as a little proof to that statement, I saw a guy with a healing quirk beat the shit out of a woman with a pipe.

So I just sit there. Staring at the sky as the light pollution steadily clears way for my eyes.

The stars splatter against my eyes when some clouds float away.

I've always loved the stars, Loved space, loved things that made me curious. My Dad said I had a sponge for a brain, sucking up as much knowledge as fast as possible.

So I look up at the sky, watching the stars as they twinkle, glittering in the darkness that swirls around them like a vortex, sucking up any light while at the same time, burning you with it's beauty. It was a double edged sword, it was a shark so beautiful and Mysterious that you couldn't help but watch as you see it coming closer. Taunting you. You wanted to get close and observe, while at the same time it intimidated you to the point where you were frozen. You couldn't do anything other than watch.

I sighed. Closing my eyes in content as the cold air washed over my body, cooling down my warm clothes. I breathed in. The crisp air filling my lungs, then disappearing as I exhale.

I open my eyes, looking at the distant city. It was glittering with lights, not sleeping once. The city was twinkling like fairy lights, creating an ethereal glow around it. I closed my eyes again. I wanted to get up, but my body felt really heavy. But by now I was used to it. I groaned as I stood up, creating a little bit of vertigo.

I yawned, stretching my back, causing satisfactory popping noises.

I look around for a bit, scouting if anything were to pop up, but I shrugged, seeing no proble-

"_HEL_-!" the end of the cry was muffled, but still loud. I snapped my head to the sound, and ran towards it.

My body felt light as I ran, jumping over alleyways to get to the cry of help.

I stopped when I had finally found where the cry came from. I peered down into the alleyway, and cringed.

I silently made my way down the fire escape, and when I was close enough to the ground, I jumped, rolling behind the attacker.

The guy was huge, wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants. You could see the muscles underneath his clothes, and that's not to mention the fact that this guy was definitely over six feet tall. He had a knife in one hand, and in the other...

The girl who had cried for help.

She had long blonde hair that looked like it was pulled out of a hair-do, sharp golden eyes, and pale skin, but the guys hand was covering the bottom half of her face.

"HEY ASSHAT!" I yelled, standing up from my crouched position. That caught his attention, he scowled at me.

"Hey kid! Mind your own fucking business and go home!" He said, tightening his hand over the crying girls mouth.

"How about not! Let go of the girl, and I won't call the cops you creepy shit bag!" I yelled, and he was clearly getting angry.

Good.

"Go home kid, or you're going to be the one bleeding!" He said, pointing the knife to me.

"What are you gunna do? Stab me?" I said, grinning a little bit under my mask.

The man lunged, letting go of the girl who started to gasp for breath. He was fast, but I was small.

I ducked and moved to the side, keeping my leg where it used to be, causing him to trip a little bit. I used that time to throw my phone to the girl, and to kick the guy in the back, making him fall. "STAY STILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He roared, standing up again. And the muscles under his jacket seemed to get bigger and bigger, even ripping some parts of the jacket to reveal muscle tissue.

I ran forwards, trying to hit him in the throat, but he caught my arm.

Perfect

I pulled myself closer, kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. The man hissed in pain, letting go of my arms. I grinned under my mask, and looked over at the girl who was talking fast on the phone. I turned back to the attacker, who was seething. I could hear the sirens in the distance, and my grin grew.

I only need to stall for a little bit more.

"Hey dickfuck!" I yelled, looking at the man.

He didn't say anything, but he went for the offense immediately. He threw a punch over my head, and I ducked under, but he used his other hand to wrap a hand around my neck. I tried to gasp, but it turned out strangled. My hands twitched, trying to get the hand off, but I reached into my coat pocket, grabbing the pepper spray, and using it right in his face. The man howled, but his grip didn't loosen, it only tightened.

"Let him GO!" I heard the girl say behind the man, and then a very loud 'THWACK!' and the ringing of metal, but I couldn't see properly, as black spots started to dance in my vision.

The pressure around my neck disapered, and I fell to the ground, coughing as air entered my lungs. "Are you okay!?" The girl said, and I could see her better as the black spots left. She looked scared, but worried. I look to the side, and see her attacker on the ground, clearly passed out, and a large metal pipe on top on him. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said, getting up. That's when I heard the sirens almost here. "I need to go, I hope you have w nice night after this!" I yelled, getting ontop of the trash bins, and jumping to get on the fire escape.

"Wait- ah- THANK YOU!" She yelled as I got to the top of the building. I took off my mask. I smiled at her, waving as I put it back on and left.

About halfway to my house I felt something wrong, like I should have something but I don-

MY PHONE! SHE HAS MY PHONE! _SHIT_!

i turn around, running back to the alleyway.

When I got there, none of the cars were there, and the girl and her attacker were gone. but something bright yellow caught my eye.

I got to the ground and looked at it, it was a sticky note attached to my phone.

'you ran before I could give it back, so I left it here where you'll most likely find it. :) ' was written on it. I sighed in relief. I looked around. I couldn't feel anyone watching me, and I left.

I looked at the time as I was jumping roofs. '2:43 am' I groaned. I should probably get some sleep before school.

I slipped into my room via window, changed into some comfy clothes, took off my contacts, and jumped into bed.

What better way to pass the time then Reddi-

A message popped up on my phone. I looked up at the notification, and my eyebrow raised. I clicked on it and read the message.

2:54 am

**Unknown**:

Hey I'm sorry I got you into that mess, I just wanted to thank you again for that.

:**You**

Who is this?

**Unknown**:

I'm sorry, i never got to tell you my name, I'm Toga, I'm the one you had saved a little bit ago.

**You:**

Oh! Well, why did you text me?

**Unknown**:

I felt bad for getting you mixed up in that, and i wanted to say I was sorry, but I couldn't do that because you had left in such a rush.

**You**:

You don't need to be sorry! That wasn't your fault! My question is how did you get into that mess?

**Unknown**:

I realized I needed to get cat food and I knew I would feel bad if I left my cat hungry until morning, so i tried to go to store.

**You**:

By yourself?

3:01 am

**Unknown**:

I didn't want to wake my mom up /

**You**:

That was... Extremely sutpid.

**Unknown**:

Well, I mean, at the TIME it felt like a good idea, I still got the cat food /

**You:**

Yeah, AFTER you got attacked by someone 3x your size.

**Unknown**:

3:27 am

**Toga**:

I never got your name.

**You**:

Midoriya.

I sigh, plugging my phone into it's charger, and turn on some soft music to lull me into sleep.

-

I groaned loudly, covering my head with my cover to drown out the sound of my alarm. It rang for a few minutes, and right as I thought I would be free from waking up, my name was called.

"IZUKU! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I heard my dad's voice from downstairs, I groaned, but got out of bed.

"I KNOW! IM GETTING READY!" I yelled back, changing out of my clothes and getting into my school uniform. The school I went to wasn't the absolute best, but at least it wasn't like my old one. The one that Bakugou still goes to I had left two years ago. My dad had seen that I was coming home with bruses, and had forced me to go to a better Jr high. I'm happy with his choice, now I don't have to deal with Bakugou and the Shitty teachers.

I walk into the living/dining room/kitchenette. After my dad moved me to a different school, we had to move closer to it, but I like it here. I still have all my Merch, and even if the apartment we lived in was small, we made do.

Then again, it was just the two of us.

I Missed mom, but I still love my dad. He's nice, but he's also a workaholic and I don't get to see him much other than in the mornings and late evenings. I don't mind it though, seeing as then I have more time to rest before going out an being a vigilante. He can be a sassy shit, but he means well. He can also be terrifying as shit.

When my dad found out the teachers weren't doing anything to stop the Bullying at my old school, He took me into the principal's office with him that day and Jesus Crist I'm still surprised the fire alarm hadn't gone off.

"Morning Dad" I said, making some coffee.

"I don't know how you can drink it with all that sugar." he said, watching me pour some sugar into my coffee.

"Well that's because you like your coffee black." I said, pouring it over some ice, before grabbing a straw and sitting down at the table. I got on my phone to see a new massage.

_5:32 AM_

**Toga**:

Morning!!! :)))

**You**:

How the absolute hell do you wake up this early without wanting to die.

**Toga**:

I have no idea.

But guess what I found!!!

_Link_

I clicked on the link she had sent me, and my eyes widened. It was a video of me from last night, saving Toga and defeating her attacker. It was apparently taken from a servalince camera, but it could only look in one direction, so it couldn't capture my face when I had taken off my mask. I looked at where she found it.

r/Vigilantes

Ah, yes. Reddit. Of course.

"Hey kiddo, what'cha looking at?" My dad asked, peering over my shoulder. I panicked.

"I was just browsing and found this video" I said, still looking at my phone so he couldn't see the panic in my eyes.

My dad sighed. "The kids in the video could have ended up dead." He said, and i looked at him in confusion. "The quirk, it belongs to a really powerful villain that's been wanted for a long time. Muscular, I remember his name being. Remember how I used to work as a spy overseas?" His Hazel eyes bore into mine, and i nodded.

"I remember getting a call saying that I needed to hunt him down and bring him to the police while he was in America, but we never found him. The kids in this video got overly lucky. If he was actually angry, they both would have been dead before the girl even called the police. he must of been distracted when she knocked him out." He said, looking at the video in thought. I got a chill down my spine

"Wait, seriously? Jeez. thats..."

"Disturbing? Unsettling?" He asked.

"Terrifying" I said, and he nodded.

"Hey kiddo, time for you to go to school. Look at the time" my dad said, pointing to the time on my phone. "I can drop you off. I gotta get to the workshop early today anyways." He said, walking away from the table, and I nodded, looking back at my phone.

I scrolled to the comments, all of them arguing about who the villain was, what quirk I had (I let out an Huff of laughter at that.), And a few about what my name should be. I didn't really care what it was, as long as it wasn't stupid.

Another text massage popped up in my notifications.

**Toga**:

Actually, I'm kinda curious, what IS your quirk??

My eyes narrowed.

**You**:

Don't have one.

You?

**Toga**:

WOW uh, okay, I though you had like, minor speed or agility.

Im not very happy with mine, but if I ingest a little bit of someone's blood I can become that person, I just can't copy their quirk, unless it's a mutation quirk.

My eyes widened as I stepped out of our apartment.

**You**:

What do you mean!? That quirk would be AWESOME for sneak/Hostage situations if you became a hero! You could just knock one of them out when they were alone, ingest a bit of their blood, and sneak in!

**Toga**:

Wait, your serious? Most people see it as Villanous.

**You**:

EVEN BETTER! You could convince the villains you were one, and be a spy!

**Toga**:

Holy shit that's the nicest thing someone has ever said about my quirk. You just made my day :))))

I smiled as I stepped out of the car. "Bye dad!" I said, waving to him as he drove away.

**you**:

I was thinking that I would apply to U.A, what do u think?

**Toga**:

DO IT. And if you get into the general studies, isn't there the sports festival???

**You**:

You just made my day :))))

**Toga**:

You copy pasted that didn't you.

**You**:

Yup.

**Toga**:

YouHaveDisappointedAllThreeOfUs.pnj

**You**:

MockingSpongeBob.pnj

**Toga**:

:O

**You**:

Class is starting, GTG

I sighed, putting my phone away. School was always boring. I didn't have any friends, I already knew all of the stuff, and I sat alone at lunch. _Nothing ever happenes here_.


	2. 2

"mom? Can... I can be a hero too... Right?" A small, trembling hand pointed to the screen. In the moment the screen seemed so bright it hurt the poor greenete woman's head. Her forest green eyes glistening with tears as she looked at her trembling son. His hair was a curly green - almost black mess with light forest green highlights. His bright green eyes filled to the brim with hot, wet tears threatening to pour out any moment. His other hand was clenching his All Might figurine like it was the only connection he had to the world.

The mother stumbled over to her son. Wrapping him up in a tight embrace. Silently crying. Her body was wracking with sobs, and she could feel her son's breaking form. But she had a resolve. She could not let her son stay like this. She beleived in him. And she wouldn't stop for the world.

"**_Yes... Yes. You can be a hero._**"

And so they sat there. Crying their hearts out. One filled with sadness that she couldn't give her some the thing that would help the most when becoming a hero. And the other of pure and unadulterated Happiness. His mother beleaived he could do it. She supported him to the very end. And he could not have asked for more.

There was no way around it now.

_He was going to be a hero._

**_And nobody was going to stop him._**

There would be Rocky spots and even obstacles blocking his way. But he was going to do it. And nobody could tell him otherwise.

-

"Hey Izuku. How about we meet your new teacher? Master Hinata." Inko smiled at her son, who was shaking a little bit from fear and nervousness. But there was also excitement. He was 8, and she had signed him up for Tai Kwan Do. Izuku looked at the other kids in the class, some of them ranging from high schoolers to very, very bouncy looking 6 year olds. They were making lots and lots of noise, from the loud yells to the sound of feet and hands hitting the punching bags.

The room was long, with a mirror on one wall, some chairs and a water container on the other side, while in the middle there were red and blue mats. The other kids were wearing white uniforms, with coloured belts around their waist. The smaller kids had white or yellow belts, while the older they got the more their color changed. The kids who looked a little older then him, maybe in Jr high, had green and blue belts, while the older kids had red and purple belts.

The loud noises and violent moves the other kids were making made izuku even more nervous. His hands were clammy, and his legs were shaking a little bit. That's when a woman, tall, with straight, shot bob cut hair, black eyes, very light skin, a black uniform, and a black belt. She looked friendly enough.

"Hi there!" She said, squatting down to get down to my eye level. Her smile was warm, and her eyes glinting with curiosity. "What's your name kiddo?" She asked, her voice was smooth, a little on the deep side, it reminded him of thick chocolate glaze. Izuku gulped down the think lump in his throat. If he wanted to be a hero, then he couldn't get scared of things like meeting people.

"M-Midoriya Izu- Izuku." He stumbled with his words, and mentally cringed.

"Well Midoriya, would you like to join the class? You seem to have your outfit on. But you don't have your belt?" She said, pointing to his waist. He looked down to his outfit, and he sure as heck didn't have a belt. His cheeks flushed up. His mom chuckled.

"I didn't know the belt ranking-" 'THERES A RANKING SYSTEM!?' "- system and I was afraid I would get him the wrong one by accident." She said, the woman stood, and nodded. She grinned.

"Good for you, I have extras in the back. Your son will get a white one for now, but hess get the other colours as he progresses." The woman said, going towards the wall we were closest to. He hadn't even realized what was on it after he came in. It was covered in hand and foot prints. All different colours. At the bottom were traces of feet and hands on the white wall, then above those were yellow hands and feet, then orange, green, blue, purple, red, and finally at the very top of the wall, were the black hands and feet. There were only 4 pairs. All with golden names, and when he looked at the other prints he saw there were names, but all of them had a black, normal sharpie. He looked back up at the black prints. On the very far left, there was one dubbed 'Master Hinata.' wasn't that the person mom had told him to meet earlier.

While he was busy staring at the wall, something hit his chest lightly. But it still caused an 'oof' to force itself out his throat. He looked down and saw a bag, with a white, thick, cloth in it. He picked it up curiously. "Hey kiddo, class is about to start, tie that around your waist." She said, going to the middle of the room. He hurriedly put on the belt, his mom gave him a kiss and left for the class, seeing as she didn't want to sit around for 3 hours.

The woman, master Hinata made a loud noise, making everyone stop and look at her. "In a line please!" She asked, and everyone shuffled awkwardly into a line, but everyone had stayed with their belt color. Izuku nervously stood at the end where the kids with white belts stood.

"Alrighty kiddos! Today we have a new student with us. Would you like to come up?" She asked, looking at Izuku who mumbled slightly, but got in front of the class nonetheless. "What's your name, and why did you decide to join us?" She asked, and izuku gulped.

"Erm- my- my name Mido-Midoryia Izuku. A-and I wanted to-to become a, uh, a Hero w-without a, um, a quirk." He said, rolling on the balls of his feet nervously, his chin down and his eyes were slightly hidden behind his hair, his hand were behind his back, fiddeling with themselves. Master Hinata Beamed. Her smile wide and warm.

" Well then Midoryia. We're about to go over the rules, can you stand with your group?" She asked getting down to eye level with me. I nodded walking over the other white belts.

"Alright Cupcakes! what's the number one rule of this class?" She asked, her eyes looking sharp enough to cut through glass withought it cracking. All the red, purple and blue belts raised their hands, while there was some green and orange belt kids. She pointed at a blue belt.

" Never use what you learn in this class to harm others, but to protect others and yourself." They said, and Master Rei beamed again.

"The number one rule in this class is exactly that! We do not hurt others unless in self defense. What do we learn in this class that does not have to do with fighting?" She asked, a grin presenting itself on her face. The same hands were raised. This time she picked someone with an orange belt.

"S-Self Control?" They asked, uncertain. And she nodded.

"Exactly! In here, you will not only learn how to fight and protect, but also to learn self control." She said eyeing one of the red belts, who shifted under her gaze. "Every single one of you has a reason for being here. Wether it be to amuse yourselves in a productive way" she eyed an orange belt. "Learn how to defend yourself" she eyed a purple belt "or even to be a Hero" she eyed Izuku, who shifted a little under her heavy gaze. "You all have your reasons, but you will all be taught the same thing. You will all learn self control, you will all learn how to protect, and attack." She said.

"We will spar, we will be tired, we will get stronger. But most of all, we will learn more about our selves. Any questions?" She asked, but nobody raised their hands.

"Alrighty you Cupcakes! Let's get this class started!"

-

"Izuku you need to keep you balance while doing a Round house or else you'll fall over! Also, keep your hands infront of your face! That also goes for you, Yuri!" Two loud 'hai!'s sounded. Izuku was sweating, only after 30 minutes of kicking and punching the standing bag infront of them, it was getting tiring on his noodle like body. His balance was off and he- more often then you'd think- would loose his balance while doing the round house. Izuku glanced at the high schoolers for a second.

They we're doing something way more advanced. He saw one kid do a round house, spin around while doing something the teacher refered to as a cresant kick, then when they landed they struck the bottom of their palm to the punching bag. "Izuku! Focus! And Mizu! Stop messing around!" The high schooler Izuku was watching chuckled, her brown eyes staring the teacher down as her dragon like tail swished around excitedly.

"Why can't I show off to the little one?"

"Because I told you what your supposed to be doing. Do you not remember it?" Master Rei said, a tone of Amusement, but it had a sharp edge, daring the girl to say something. "Yes, I remember it."

"Then do it!"

"HAI!"

"Izuku! Focus!"

"Y-HAI"

-

Izuku landed face first into his covers and pillows, having taken a shower right before, his hair was damp and he was wearing a fresh new set of cloths. He rolled over on his back, eyeing the posters around the room. They all had that red, yellow, white and blue that seemed to burn itself into your eyes. But that wasn't the only merchandise in the room.

Only because there wasn't a lot of them, barely any in fact, there was a little bit of Eraserhead merchandise, which meant, like, two figurines(izuku found out they moved and was plesantly surprised.) And a poster, everything else was All Might. He stared at the All might poster. Staring at the blinding smile, which make his crack a small one instinctively. He stared at it, before whispering to himself.

"Do you think I could be a hero too?" The words were barely whispered, but he still hoped that someone else other than his mom believed in him.

"Izuku sweet heart! Dinner is ready! It's tiki masala!" Izuku smiled wider. Tiki masala was definitely one of his favorites, but when he tired to get up, his body felt way to sore. He groaned, getting off his bed and trying to stretch. His small body couldn't handle all that beating, but he did it anyways.

He walked down the hallway, the smell of sweet and spicy curry filling his senses, he pulled out a chair at the dinner table, looking at his mom in the kitchen as she brought it out.

She set my down, along with chop sticks in front of me, while she sat down in the other chair.

"What was it like at the class?" His mom asked, and he went on a rant. Saying how much he loved learning how to fight, but also about how hard it was.

His mom was laughing at a joke he made, and he took a deep breath. His smile wide, and hope in his eyes.

'_this, is my first step to becoming a hero!_'


	3. 3

I was on the roof of an apartment building, bright red contacts in, my usual grey hoodie and black sweats, and i was walking around the neighborhood. I was almost done for the night, and i wanted to look at the city from afar before bed. tonight was warm, but I still kept my heavy clothing on, even though i was sweating a little bit.

I got down from the building, walking on the sidewalk instead. Wearing a mask on the street rather than on a roof seemed more like a bystander than a villain or vigilante. I walked down the street, deciding to go to the gas station for a snack.

I walked with a slight hop in my step, I was humming the tune of 'The other side of paradise' by Glass animals, it want the happiest song, in fact, far from it, but it got stuck in my head. So there's nothing you can really do about that-

'Thump!' I was startled out of my humming by something running into my leg, I look behind me to see a little girl, she had sickly pale skin, white hair in dreads, a dirtied nightgown, a horn on her head, and big, pleading red eyes that bore into mine. But the thing that startled me the most, was the bandages around her arms and legs.

"Help..." she said meekly. Her voice sounding as though she barely ever used it.

I was startled, was this kid homeless? Why was she covered in bandages of all things? Why was she shaking? Was she cold?

Suddenly a burning sensation filled the back of my head, and I gasped silently. The little girl moved behind me, staring fearfully at the alleyway.

**_Someone was staring at us_**.

I remained calm, and picked up the girl. But I started to walk. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her, and she shook her head. The burning sensation of staring wouldn't leave the back of my head, and I could feel it getting hotter and hotter.

I broke out into a Sprint, fear washing over me like a tide.

My feet felt like led, my head was screaming at me to go this way and that, my legs felt like they were on fire.

I felt their eyes leave the back of my head as I turned into the umpteenth alleyway. But I didn't stop, I kept running, and running. The only time I stopped was when someone almost ran me over. The car hit the side of my hip and I tripped sideways, but I caught myself. I turned to the car in anger and kicked the bumper "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! Stupid head!" I yelled, then ran the rest of the way to my house,taking some detours to throw off the person who was chasing me - if they were still chasing me anyways.

I didn't care about the window at this point, I climbed up to the third story floor, grabbed the keys from under the plant pot, and with one hand (the other still holding the little girl) I opened the door and ran into the living room to a seething dad.

"AND WHAT-" his voice cut off and all anger vanished from his face, his mouth stopped spouting smoke, and he coughed. "Izuku- who's this?-"

"I DONT KNOW SHE RAN OUT OF AN ALLEYWAY AND ASKED ME TO HELP HER AND THEN MY BRAIN WENT ON AUTO PILOT AND I WAS RUNNING AND IT FELT LIKE IF I STOPPED SOMTHING WAS GOING TO MURDER ME WHICH IT PROBABLY WAS AND I DON'T-"

"Izuku! Calm down!" He said, standing up from the table and walking over.

My eyes were starting to hurt, having the contacts in for so long, stacked on top if the fact that I felt like I was about to cry was making my eyes start to burn.

I look back at the girl, she looked panicked and confused, but at the same time she clung to me and there was no way of getting her loose.

My dad walked over, my dad bending down to the hight she was at in my arms. "Hey, hey it's okay. Can you tell us what your name is?" He asked and she tightened her arms around me, but nodded.

"E-Eri." She said, her voice horse and broken. My dad's jaw tensed, but he kept smiling lightly at her.

"Can you tell me how you got these bandages?" He said, his voice soft and quiet. Her mouth snapped shut, and tears were starting to form.

"He says not to tell." She said so quietly I could barely tell.

My dad's eyes flashed with absolute fury, but he hid it well behind his soft smile. I didn't know what was going on or what happened to her, but I felt like breaking something, anything other than her.

How could anyone hurt someone so small!? So young!? Just the thought of it was making my stomach nauseous.

"Does it still hurt?" My dad asked, and she nodded just barely.

"It... It always hurts. He always makes it hurt." She said, tears spilling from her eyes. my chest hurt, my arms tensed around her, trying to comfort her shaking body.

"Do you know his name?" My dad said through a tensed mouth, a tiny bit on invulintary smoke slipping out of his mouth, but him smile and soft look never wavered.

"Ch-Chisaki. His name..." She said, and my dad nodded. He looked at me with a steel glare,

"Izuku, get the first aid kit. I have a call to make..." He said, before standing at his full hight and walking into the kitchenette, grabbing his phone from the counter, he started to furiously type something into his phone. I looked away from my dad, taking off my mask and tearing off my hood, walking into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, then taking out my contacts.

Eri stayed quiet the entire time, but her tears were still streaming down her face.

I brought the aid kit into the main room, placing it down on the coffee table and sitting on the couch with Eri in my lap.

I heard my dad stop talking on the phone, along with the sound of slamming plastic. Eri tensed a little bit, and I tightened my arms around her. I look into the kitchenette and my dad is faced away from me, he was hunched over, his hands running through his black curly hair, before turning back to us with a straight face. He walked over to us.

"Can i see your arm?" He asked Eri quietly. And after what seemed like ages, he had cleaned her arms and legs and applied fresh gauze. He looked up at me.

"Just because we had this little detour, doesn't mean your off the hook just yet Izuku." My dad said, looking me dead in the eyes. And I gulped, nodding. I felt a sudden feeling of guilt and dread fill the bottom of my stomach.

"Hey Eri, are you tired?" I asked quietly, she didn't say anything, but she held onto me and nodded a little.

Again, after what felt like hours, Eri fell asleep in my bed, and I left, closing the door slowly and quietly.

I walked into the living room, dreading one thing.

My dad sighed in clear Disappointment. God damnit izuku. He seemed to say without even needing words.

I gulped.

"Care to explain _why_ you had contacts, a mask, dark clothes, and a little girl in your arms?" He said, his eyes closed and he sat hunched over the table. His index and middle fingers were rubbing at his temples.

"I... I can't even make excuses can I" I said, and my dad sighed.

"Why would you _need_ to make excuses izuku!" He said, looking at me. Dropping his hands from his temples. "Why- why did you have the little girl in the first place! Why were you gone in the middle of the night! Why were you fighting Muscular! What have you been doing!?" His brows we're knitted upwards in worry, and the pool of guilt and shame started to grow, causing tears to fourm in my eyes.

"Izuku, please, look at me. I don't want you to hide things from me, especially if they're life threatening!" He said, and the tears only grew more.

"I just want to help people. I just want people to be happy and safe! I don't want to run away anymore! I don't want to be useless!"

"And you think that putting yourself in danger without proper training is going to be the answer? Izuku, I know that you want to be a hero, I know that you were born with a disadvantage, but you think putting yourself in danger is going to solve that!?"

"**_YES_**! I don't _CARE_ about myself! If putting myself in danger is going to help someone then I don't care what happens to me!" My dad slammed his hands on the table.

"Izuku! I don't want you to die, I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way to save someone else! Thats why we have trained professionals!" My dad's voice started to break as he spoke, his eyes getting glossy.

"But they aren't always THERE! None of the underground heros were there, whenever I get involved, none of the police or daylight Hero's ever visit those types of places. Dad, whenever things go wrong and you could have done something to stop it, they happen because of you. Your the reason that it happened because you chose not to do anything!" My voice was cracking and tears were slipping, my throat felt raw, and my chest felt tight. My hands gripped my hair and I felt like I was falling apart. My entire body was shaking and the guilt that was pooling at the bottom of my stomach was growing, eating at my entire being. My eyes were shut and I didn't want to open them, afraid of the Disappointed and angry look my dad was going to give me.

Arms wrapped around me and I flinched, but I wrapped my arms around my dad tightly, crying into his shoulder. We stood there, I sobbed into his shoulder, and I could feel my body shaking, wracking with guilt.

"I love you Izuku. I love you so much. I don't want to loose you. I don't want to watch my baby boy get hurt and not do anything about it. I want to watch you grow up to be a hero, and say 'fuck you' to all those people who doubted you." He chuckled "I want you to be a beacon to those who were born with a disadvantage. I want you to show them that they can do it too. And I'm going to support you the entire way." His voiced cracked, and I could feel my shoulder getting wet. I hugged him tighter, the guilt slowly fading.

We stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth.

My dad eventually pulled back, chuckling to himself as tears ran down his face. "We're such crybabies" I couldn't keep the bubble of laughter down. And as I laughed, tears still ran down my face.

"Yeah, yeah we are" I said, trying to wipe the tears away with my jacket sleeve. "Hey, I mean, at least I get a few good things from being a vigilante. The person I saved from Muscular is now my best friend, even though I haven't seen her since. and y'know, I just saved a small girl from her abuser." A wet chuckle came from the both of us.

"I think it's time to get to bed kiddo." He ruffled my hair. And something clicked.

"My bed was stolen by a little girl" my dad let out a small, wet, bark of laughter.

"That's one way to put it. But we have a couch and extra blankets for a reason." I nodded, walking over to the extra closet down the hall. As I grabbed the bedding, I turned around as my dad was about to close his door.

"Hey Dad?" He opened the door a little bit more to look at me

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Love you too kiddo."

-

I woke up by someone poking my face. I grumbled, "dad stop"

"That's not me." My eyes snapped open to see Eri in my face, her big red eyes boring into mine blankly.

"Hi" I said, a little surprised.

"Hi" she said quietly.

Well shit. I just got woken up by a small girl and I don't know what the hell to do.

"Izuku, school starts in an hour, I made some food. Eat up before you head out." My dad said, peering over the couch. I groaned, but sat up. I picked my phone up from the table.

_2:43 am_

**Toga**:

How did your shift go?

_3:18 am_

Helloooo???? Did you get yourself killed?

No seriously Midoryia this isn't funny are you okay?

Midoriya?

Midoriya?

Midoriya?

_4:36 am_.

Night i guess.

I sighed, pouring some coffee into a cup.

**:You**

Hey man, I'm sorry for not responding. I had a pretty bad night, but I mean, I adopted a child sooooooooo...

**Toga**

You, WHAT!?!?

:**You**

Okay LOOK. I saved a little girl from her abuser and she lives here now.

**Toga**:

And what about your PARENT????

:**You**

He basically banned me from being a vigilante, but I mean like, he loves Eri so...\\_(ツ)/

**Toga**:

You truly are a peice of work. But U.A exams are in a month, where are we going to meet at the exam???

:**You**

Probably by the actual gate. If you see someone with dark green hair, pale skin, and green eyes waving @ you, it's me.

**Toga**:

I thought you had gold eyes????

:**You**

Those are contacts.

**Toga**:

OOOOOOOOOOH. Ok!

I sighed, sipping my coffee. I look across the table to see Eri staring intently at my Phone. I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't seem to notice.

I decided to browse my new addiction.

r/Vigilantes.

I scrolled through the feed, and something caught my eye.

"Vigilante kidnaps a little girl?" My eyebrow raised. I clicked on it, and it was some feed of me and eri, when she had ran out of the alleyway. But after I had started running, a figure blurred past the camera, but it was too smudged and fast to actually see their face. I scowled.

I paused the video, taking a screenshot of the figure. The only thing I could make out clearly was a green jacket and a Plauge mask. Everything else was ruined by camera quality.

I sighed, putting my phone away and grabbing my backpack for school. "I gotta go!, Buy dad! Bye Eri" I said, before trying to close the door.

Key word 'trying'

as I was closing the door, a small hand grabbed my pant leg, and tugged. I looked down, seeing Eri with her big red eyes filling with tears. My heart melted. "Hey Eri. It's okay. I'm just going to school. I'll be back in a couple hours." I said, crouching to get down on her level. She hug attacked me though, causing me to almost fall over.

"Please... Please don't leave..." She said, her tiny voice sounding like she would break.

My chest tightened. But couldn't give in.

"Hey. I'll be back before you know it. Dad will make sure you stay safe, okay?" I said, patting her head. She bit her lip, but stepped away. My heart melted. I didn't want to leave her here... But I need to get to school...

I hugged her one last time, and left the house. Something was turning in my stomach, like it was warning me about something about to happen.

-

Nothing happened all day. I wanted to punch my stomach so badly, it was telling me something was going to happen and nothing HAPPENED. I honestly kind of WANTED something to happen just to get this horrid feeling out of my stomach.

The Bell rung, and I shot out of my seat, stuffing things into my bag as fast as possible. I honestly just wanted to get home as soon as possible. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed out.

The streets were crowded with other teenagers coming home from school, some running, and some walking. It doesn't matter to me, I just wanted to get back to Eri and make sure she was okay.

After a while, I walked under a bridge. I was tired and wanted to take a break in the shade, but I kept walking, though at a more slowed down pace. I soaked in the chill wind that came with the shade, feeling a lot better now that the sun wasn't burning my skin.

warning bells started to go off in my head, and I stopped in my tracks, trying to hear something.

"_A medium sized Meat Suit. Perfect for hiding_" my body panicked, and I tried to run, but something wrapped around my legs. '_DAMN IT I DONT HAVE ANY GEAR ON_!' I was internally panicking as said thing started to pull me backwards. I turn to face the thing, and it was this green Sludge with eyes and a mouth.

Wait, it has eyes!?

The sludge started to ingulf me as I tried to get away. "_Hey kid! Stop struggling and it'll all be over soon_!" I kept clawing at the ground and kicking my legs to try and get loose. "_I SAID STOP STRUGGLING_!" The thing got even closer, obviously angry. My body spased, grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it at it's eye.

The book bag opened and it's contents digged into it's eye. The sludge screeched, recoiling.

It got even more angry, swiping the book bag away. I scrambled to get away, but it got hold of me. i tried to keep my mouth closed, but the sludge entered my nose and I panicked, inhailing a bunch of sludge, causing me to try and cough it out. It didn't help.

The sludge entered my mouth and I choked, I couldn't breathe! My lungs felt like they were on fire, my stomach felt like I was about to puke, and my entire body was going numb.

I started to black out, my eyes closing invulintarily.

A loud clang was heard, and a voice bellowed out. "TEXAS SM-"

everything went black.

-

"-y, hey, hey hey-" I woke up to something tapping my face. My eyes fluttered open to see a someone in my face. "Aha! Your awa-" my body reacted instinctively and my fist collided with their temple.

I scrambled backwards, inhailing sharply, but it just caused me to start caughing up something in lungs. I heard a groan infront of me. "Are you all right young man?" The voice was loud, and familiar. I turn to face them, and my voice caught in my throat.

It was All Might! IT WAS ALL MIGH- I just punched all might...

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to get up, but I was dizzy, and everything felt like it was turning.

"Young Man! It's alright! Just don't get up!" He said, trying to sit me back down, but I stood, the dizzieness fading quickly.

"I'm fine! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I panicked!" I said, tears starting to well in my eyes. I felt guilty for making him have to save me, and then getting punched in the face unexpectedly.

"Like I said, it's all right. It just startled me a little bit." He said, and i wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I distracted you, didn't I." I said, the guilt in my stomach eating me up. The man laughed.

"No you didn't! In fact you actually helped me capture him! Thank you for that! And I'm sorry for not getting there sooner!" He said, getting out two bottles of the sludge, both with an eye. I gapped at him. He was thanking me? AND SAYING SORRY!?

"No! No no no your fine!" I said. He nodded.

"Alright then, I need to get this guy to the police office. See you around!" He said, turning to walk off. But this was my chance to ask him...

"Wait! Before you leave! Please awnser me a question?" I said, and he stopped, turning back to me.

"Can you make it quick?" He asked. It didn't have a malicious intent, but it sounded anxious, like he needed to get somewhere on a time limit.

"Yes! Um- i- can-" I stumbled with my words, and got angry at myself. I took a deep breath.

"Do you think a Quirkless kid can be a Hero?" I said, looking at him. He didn't say anything for a couple seconds, being as still as a statue.

"I feel like it would be easier to be a police man, or a doctor..." He trailed off, and my heart started to sink. "But... If they were to work hard enough, then yes. Yes they could." He said, and I could feel his gaze boring into me. My heart swelled, and I broke into a grin, tears pricking my eyes.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." I ran forwards, hugging him. He ruffled my hair.

"Alright, i need to get to the police station." I let go of him, standing back as he crouched down. "Thank you for the continued support!" He yelled, jumping off into the sky with a blast of wind.

"No... Thank you..." I whispered to myself, smiling. I walked back under the bridge, crouching down to pick up my things.

I stuffed them into my bag, and was off once again.

One more month...

_One more month and I'll be in U.A_!


	4. 4

I groaned, a headache burning behind my temples. I was at the Police station currently, there was yet another murder I was called in for. I was an underground hero not a god damned detective.

I was sitting in a waiting room right now, waiting for Tsukauchi to fill me in on the entire situation. I grumbled a little bit, looking over the text message again.

Apparently it was by an Unknown Villain who has been making their mark for the police. All of the deaths seem different at a glance, the only thing noticabley constant is the ripped out esophagus. But there's another constant.

All of the murders have a specific body part cut out, as well as a note on what the victims quirk was. Sometimes there will be random splatters of blood with a note... But it's all the same. A death and a quirk.

I had a major headache just thinking about them. We don't even know what to call the murder, we don't know what gender they are, we don't know what their quirk is, we don't know jack shit about this. Every time we check the camera footage, it goes out, starts up again, but when it does start up, the murderer's already gone.

There's also not a singular type of target. But the age seems to range from 20 year old and above. We've also seen that the murders correspond with the quirk.

The murders with what's mostlikly mutant type and full transformation quirks bodies are not there other than the blood spot and note, the ones with what we think is partial transformation only have the part that we think would transform cut off/out. The bodies with what we think is Emmiter quirks have that part of their body cut off, like hands and feet, sometimes legs or arms. Once or twice there was a decapitation.

But the bodies don't have marks that would say the murderer is using a quirk.

That means two things.

Either they have a quirk that isnt physical,

Or their Quirkless.

The door opened and i sighed. I looked up eyes locking with Tsukauchi's. "Have we found anymore leads?" I asked.

"There hasn't been any traces of the murder-"

"Then why the hell do I keep getting called back here, in the middle of the night!?" My frustration boiled over, and rightfully so. I keep waking up in 2-3 in the morning just to get another fucking dead end!

"Well if you listened to my entire statement, you would know why." Tsukauchi said, rubbing the brige of his nose. I scoffed, crossing my arms, waiting for him to Finnish.

"There haven't been any traces of the murderer on the body." My eye twitched, about to say something, but he put his hand up. "But there has been on camera footage."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Follow me" he said, walking into his office, and i followed.

The office was dark, the only light coming from his computer. "You know how the camera footage goes black, correct?" He asked, and I nodded. "Come over here and look."

I move over to look at the screen, leaning down to watch the recording.

It was a woman, she was alone in the alleyway, and she had giant black wings sprouting from her back, and her feet were clawed. She was wearing a dress, but was curled up, and looked like she was crying. The camera footage had blacked out once again, but I waited for a second or two.

The screen flickered, showing a brief moment of a figure covered head to toe in black clothing, ripping out the wings of a clearly dead woman. Before it flickered to black again. When the screen went back to normal, the upper half of the body laid on the ground, with two gouges in her back.

" Go back to where it flickered." I asked, and he rewinded the footage. He had to rewind it and stop it a couple times. "There" I pointed to the screen, it was a flicker of where you could see a little bit of their face. But that still wasn't enough to go off of, seeing as they didn't have any defining features other than bright blue eyes and pale skin.

"That's not enough proof to go off of. That's barely enough to give us a lead."

"But it's still a lead none-the less." I said, backing away from the computer. "Call me when you find more leads. I'm heading home." He nodded, and I left the office.

I get into the drivers seat, and I sigh, feeling the urge to just sleep in the car. I shook my head, trying to get the fatigue out of my system before I drive.

I turn on my headlights and leave the police station, heading down to my apartment.

My mind starts to wonder, why on Earth would you leave behind only some bodies? Why make it obvious that you were killing people? Why write the name of their quirks? Why only go for the quirks? Why murder people in the first place?

So many questions left unanswered and I can't figure out any of them. So many people dead and yet I can't do anything.

I gripped my wheel tighter, feeling my anger bubble up.

Im a fucking hero and yet I can't even save one person from this god damn murderer. I don't have any major leads, they're all over the place when they kill, we don't know any mo-

Something flashed infront of me and I hit the brakes.

I stared wide eyes at the person I hit, they were still standing, so I mostlikly didn't hit them very hard. They were wearing a black jacket and grey sweatpants, while they had red eyes, but the most bizarre thing was the child in his hands

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" He kicked the bumper of my car making a 'Thump' noise."Stupid head!" He said as an afterthought, and started running again. I stared dumbly at where the kid ran, and I knew it was a kid, because his voice sounded older than a young teen, but definitely not an adult. And the kid in his arms...

Why the hell did he have a kid in his arms?

I got out of the car, moving to see where the kid ran, but he was already gone. 'shit!' I thought, looking defeatedly at where he went. 'What the hell was that?' I was so tired already, and was not mentally ready to take out a kid, mostlikly a Vigilante at this time of night. I groaned, hitting my head on the top of my car with a 'thump!'

I got in the car, driving the rest of the way to me and Hizashi's apartment.

I walked into the living room, falling onto the couch. I heard a laugh. "Had a particularly hard shift?"

"More like confusing. I wasn't even on shift tonight, and yet I feel so god damn tired." I said, and I heard the shifting of papers.

"So what happened?" I heard Hizashi ask, and I groaned.

"Tsukauchi called me into the police station to help out with the murder case he's been trying to figure out, and then on the way home I almost hit two kids-"

"You almost hit two kids!?"

"Tone down your voice! Jeez. I didn't actually hit them. It was this teenager, mostlikly a Vigilante, holding this little kid. I stopped before I could actually do some damage, but I did bump the teenager. I couldn't stop all the way because this kid jumped in front of a fucking moving car, with a child of all things." I said, turning on my back. Rei, our white cat laying down on my stomach as I ranted.

"Yeesh. That's something aint it. Plus, I think that's the most I've heard you speak in one go." He said, and I sat up, giving him a glare over the couch. He gave me a lopsided grin, "but my question is, why the hell was he out in the middle of the night?" Hizashi asked, and I gave him a deadpan.

"I already told you, from what it looked like, he was a Vigilante."

"What do he look like?"

I thought back to the kid. "Black hoodie, grey sweatpants, red eyes, and a black mask."

"What about the child?" Hizashi asked. I didn't get a good look at the child, but I did see a little bit, seeing as she was on the opposite side of the kid.

"White matted hair, red eyes, a dirty nightgown, and if I remember... Bandages?"

"You think they were siblings? They both had red eyes, and did you see the older kids hair?"

"No"

"So they might have just been siblings." Hizashi said, and i scoffed.

"Un-fucking-likley. The older kids clothes looked new, and from what I could see he looked pretty well kept. But the little girl looked as if she were living on the streets. Plus... The way they were running was like someone was after them."

"Why didn't you go after them?"

"Because after my initial few seconds of shock, I got out of the car, but they were already gone. The kid ran as if his life was on the line." Hizashi let out a low whistle.

"Yeesh. That's rough buddy." I shot a glare at him, and he grinned. But it faded quickly. "In all seriousness, that's a problem. The fact that the little kid was homeless, and the fact that there's another Vigilante running around. What part of the city were you in?"

"I can't remember."

"Try to at least remember where you were, cause maybe you can get the Vigilante to stop, and also keep an eye on that area more. Most of the Vigilantes I've met give the same excuse of 'none of the hero's or policeman were there and I HAD to do SOMETHING'" Hizashi put up quotation marks as he talked, and I scoffed.

"And I thought I was the only one who had to deal with those annoying fuckers." I said, laying back down, letting Rei lay on my chest again.

For a little bit everything was quiet, other than the low hum of Rei's purring

I flop onto my bed, worn out by today. I still had my school clothes on, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go to sleep.

That's when I heard a rasp on the door, I perked up, "mo-... Come in" I said, stopping myself short. The door handle turned, and in came a small child. I smiled.

"Hey Eri." I said sliding off my bed, and sitting down at her level. She walked over and sat in my lap, hugging me. I chuckled, and pet her matted...

Her hair wasn't matted anymore. I lean back to look at the outfit she was wearing. It was a red and white overall dress, and she had some flower pins in her now brushed hair. I lean towards the side, looking at the opened door. "Hey Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"When did Eri get a dress?"

"I bought it while you were at school!"

I let out an 'o' sound. Eri wrapped her small arms around me again, a little tighter this time. I smiled, ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Did you have fun going shopping with dad?" I asked, and i could feel her head nod slightly. I heard her muffle something into my shirt. "What was that?" I asked, but she shook her head.

Another one of life's great mystery's I guess.

I then realized I was still wearing my school clothes. "Hey Eri, let me get up for a second so I can change my clothes, then you can hug me again, okay?" She didn't make any noise or movement for a few seconds, before letting go and crawling onto my bed.

I came out of the bathroom with my fresh clothes on and my uniform folded up. I walked into my room, and immediately a pair of arms wrapped around my leg. I laughed, walking to my desk and setting my uniform down. I turn to look down at Eri. The girl had her face burried in my leg, her arms wrapped around my leg tightly. I grimaced a little bit at the gauze still on her arms and legs.

I picked her up, sitting down on my bed and letting her cuddle me. I didn't mind. She needed comfort and I wasn't going to judge her.

"Are you going to leave again?" She asked in a tiny voice, and my chest felt tight. I wanted to say no, but I had school...

I sighed "yeah. I'm sorry, but I have to. It's so I can get big and smart" I said, petting her hair. She hugged tighter.

"I... I don't want you to leave..." She trailed off, and I could feel her tears dampening my shirt. I bit my lip. She felt so fragile, I didn't want to leave her alone like this...

A thought appeared in my head.

"I'll do my best to stay home okay? But it might take a little bit." I said, and I could feel her nod. Her body was shaking a little bit, and her hands clenched my shirt. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed the feeling down.

"Hey Dad?" I asked, and I got a hum of acknowledgment. "Can I get schooling classes online?" I asked, and he hesitated to put the plate in the washer.

"Why do you want to take classes?" He asked, looking back at me with curiosity. i swallowed.

"Well, for multiple reasons. Um. The fir-first being that, the school is taking way to long with-with classes. secondly, um, I- I don't want to leave Eri alone when I go to school. A-and third, if- if I take classes online I'll be ahead of everyone else so I won't have to spend so much time doing schoolwork when I could be playing with Eri, or-or spending time at the Dojo." My dad looked at me for a second, before sighing.

"I'll see what I can find kiddo. What about your friends?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Don't have any at school. Nobody really talks to me unless it's a partner sheet. It's not like I'm getting bullied, it's just that, nobody goes out of their way to talk to me." I said, and my dad groaned.

"That's not how you make friends izuku! Fine. You can take the online courses." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing the dishwasher with his other hand. I perked up

"Thank you-"

"AH! But~," he said, waving a wooden spoon in my face. "That means that you have to go outside at least twice a day and try to talk with people. Plus, don't you have any friends at the dojo?"

"They're more like aquantences, cause we don't talk very much other than when we're sparring. Master Emiko is really strict on paying attention." I dad shrugged.

"Makes sense. But still, go work on your schoolwork at like, a public place because I don't want you to become a vampire and never leave your room."

"What about Eri?" I asked, looking down the hall at my bedroom where she's currently asleep.

He thought for a second, before shrugging. "Bring her with you."

"What if her abuser see's her and tries to kidnap her?" He looked at me weirdly.

"Stay away from allies and shady places. Nobody is stupid enough to try and steal a little girl in the light of day."

"Are you sur-"

"Izuku, I was a spy that helped take down huge Villanous organizations. I know what im talking about." He said, and I sighed.

"Fine." I said, walking back to my room. As I put my hand on the doorway, I looked back at my dad.

"Hey Dad?" I asked, and he looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said, and he smiled.

"No problem kiddo."

I close the door behind me, and immediately my eyes drift over to the shuffling bundle of covers on my bed "Eri?" i ask quietly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. i could see the covers shivering around her, as if she were shaking violently.

i lift up the covers to see Eri, her big red eyes glistening with tears. she was curled around herself tightly, as if she were trying to comfort herself. she looked so small, her body wracking with tears.

i wrapped one of my arms around her, but she flinched and leaned away.

"Eri... i wont hurt you, i promise" i said quietly, she looked at me briefly, before tackling me in a hug. i sighed, wrapping my arms around her tightly. I could feel her violent shaking start to lessen, but I could still feel my shirt getting more damp.

i started to pet her lightly, whispering small comforts into her ear. I laid down, Eri still buried her face into the side of my shirt, laying on her side with my arm wrapped around her comfortingly.

eventually, i started to drift off into sleep, waiting for the next day...

"hey Eri! i'm going to the coffee shop, do you want to come with me?" i asked. leaning down to her level.

its been about 2 weeks since i started working on online courses. the first week i accidentally overworked myself, getting about quarter of a semesters work in, but because of it, i messed up my sleeping schedule so bad, that i was getting 2-3 hours of sleep a day, maybe even less. so my dad had forced me to go to bed at a reasonable time, along with taking my laptop, so i couldnt work for a few days, saying that 'if you keep working like that your just going to work yourself out and go in the opposite direction you want!'

she nodded, gripping onto my hand. i sighed mentally. throughout these two weeks, we haven't been able to get Eri out of her shell completely. it makes sense. but it's frustrating. she's starting to use more words, and be more social with us, but it's not very noticable.

"me and Eri will be back in a little bit dad!"

"just make sure you don't get in trouble! also wait!" he said, running up to the doorway. he got his wallet out hastily, grabbing two 2000 yen and handing them to me. "for food incase you two get hungry. be back by noon." he said, ruffling me and Eri's hair before leaving to do work on his tablet. I look at the time on my phone

10:34 AM

alright. so that gives us about two hours to go to the cafe. i sighed, holding Eri's hand. "you ready?" i asked, and she nodded.

the streets were full today, people bustling around animatedly. i held onto Eri's hand tightly, so i don't accidentally lose her in the crowd.

we finally made it to the coffee shop, the smell of baked goods and coffee filled my scent. i took a big deep breath, relishing in the sweet smell. i looked around, finding a table to sit at.

right now it was pretty empty, seeing as most people were at work or hanging out with their friends on the weekend. Eri and I walked to a booth near a window, Eri sitting next to the window with me being at the end, near the walkway.

i was currently working on math, when a frantic voice brought me out of focus.

i look over to the reception desk. this girl with a brown bob cut was frantically looking through her purse "i-im so sorry! I thought I had it! I'm so so sorry for wasting your time!" I raised an eyebrow.

"hey, Eri, can you stay here for a second?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed my bag, looking through the front pocket for one of the 2000. "What do you want to eat?" I asked, she looked at the menu.

"ramen" she said, and i nodded. I grabbed the two yen, and walked up to the counter, which still had the distraught girl.

I placed one of the yen on the counter. "I can pay for you miss, I just need your order." I said, looking at her. The girl had a dumbfounded look on soft features, her Carmel eyes wide.

"No! No, no, no, no, it's fine, you don't have to waste your money on me, i-"

"You clearly came here for food, I don't care, I've got another one of these in my pocket anyways. I just need your order" i said smoothly. I then realized what I was doing, but i wasnt going to make an embarrassment of myself.

The girl looked at me like I had grown two heads. "Thank you!" She said, bowing to me. I waved my hands in a dismissal manor.

"no n-need to worry about it. just tell me what you want" i said, stumbling a little bit. she had a guilty looking face, but turned toward the menu.

"can- can i have some mochi? any kind." she said, and the woman smiled.

"anything for you sir?"

"a bowl of ramen and a bowl of Katsudon" the woman raised an eyebrow at my request for the extra food, but she wrote down our orders and the number, handing it to us.

the girl turned towards me, a guilty look across her face. "im so sorry for wasting your money. you really didn't have to do that." she said, and i shook my head.

"don't be, if i didn't want to spend my money so you could eat i wouldn't have offered." i said, rubbing the back of my neck. "we should go sit down at my table, seeing as we're on the same order. u-uh, follow me." i said, turning hastily around and walking toward my table, which still had a quiet Eri, and my math course still up.

I slid into my spot next to Eri, awkwardly starting up my course again as she had sat down. then i something dawned on me.

"Hey wait i-"

"oh, i dont-"

we kinda stared at each other for a moment, interrupting each other, i could feel my face flush, and i gestured towards her. "u-uh, you go first." i said, and she shook her head.

"no-no really you started to talk before me"

"no i-"

a tiny voice spoke next to me, only loud enough for me to hear. "izu, who is she?" I look down at Eri to see her staring wide eyed at the girl infront of us, her hands gripping my shirt tightly, and her body shaking a little bit.

"Uh, what's your n-name?" I asked.

"Uraraka. You?"

"M-Midoriya."

"Who's the little cutie sitting next to you?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Eri, who's grip tightened a little bit.

"Eri" she said, almost silently. Uraraka nodded.

"That's a beautiful name." She said, before turning to me again. "Why do you have your computer? Are you working on an assignment?" She asked, looking at the open laptop infront of me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"U-uh, I guess you can call it that. Mostly i-ive just been working on main courses." She tilted her head.

"Main courses?" She Inquired, standing up a little bit in a futile attempt to see my screen. I spun the laptop around.

"Y-Yeah, I've just been doing online sch-"

"Oh my gosh! Aren't those highschool classes?" She said, gaping at the equations. I smiled timidly fliddling with the Hem of my shirt.

"U-uh, yeah. I guess it thought I was ahead and skipped teaching me some stuff." I said, turning the computer around.

"Your orders." A woman walked over to us, setting down Uraraka's plate of Mochi, placing my bowl of katsudon, and the other bowl with ramen, infront of me. The waitress clapped all four of her hands. "I hope you enjoy the food!" She said, And left.

I slid the bowl of ramen to Eri, and brought my bowl of Katsudon towards me.

We ate in silence for a minute or two, the air getting more tense as we ate. Finally, Uraraka started to talk.

"Are you planning on being a hero?" She asked, and I looked up from my work.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm planning on going to U.A." I said, picking up a peice of pork from my bowl.

"U.A? Isn't the Entrance exam in two days?" I choked at the statement.

"Two days? I thought I still had a week left!" I must have looked like a gaping fish, because she burst into laughter.

"N-no, it's in two days. I'm pretty sure they moved it up a little." She said, her hand infront of her grining mouth.

I groaned, "aw man! I don't even know what we're going to be doing for the exam!" I said, gripping my hair.

"I'm pretty sure there's a written exam before the physical. So your probably going to pass that. So if you don't get into hero course then at least you'll get into U.A" she said. I sighed.

"Yeah, but if that happens than that means the physical is going to be fighting something, that means that they're being biased in the first place against people with mental quirks." I said, a little bit annoyed. "Why can't they just, I don't know, have an exam for the most people you save it something. That seems more heroic to me than fighting villains."

I looked back at my computer, and saw the time "hey Eri, it's around 11:40, we should get going" I said, tapping her shoulder.

She pushed her empty bowl and chopsticks to me. "Done" I made a noise of acknowledgment. I looked back ut to Uraraka.

"It- it's been nice talking to you, bu-but me and Eri have to get- go home" I said, shutting my laptop and stuffing It into my bag. "I'll see you around i-i guess?" She nodded.

"Thank you again the food!" She said, and I smiled.

"No problem!" I said, grabbing Eri's hand and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'll see you at U.A!"


	5. 5

I was walking home from school, my black uniform slightly singed. I didn't care. As long as I got home I was fine.

The streets were filled to the brim of people bustling around, teenagers happily talking and walking in groups.

I sighed, picking up my pace to the house. Hoping I could get there before Kacchan can spot me. With that in mind, I start jogging.

I could hear the pounding of my feet on the concrete sidewalk as I ran, my backpack shifting with all the side to side. The cherry blossoms on the trees were starting to sprout, creating a beautiful assortment of green and pink leaves and petals.

The sky was a bright blue, the sun high in the air. The wind was crisp, and breezy.

But something felt a little bit off. I could barely even notice it at first, but it got a little more prominent as I got to the house. I shrugged it off, pushing it away untill I couldn't feel it anymore.

I walked into the house, and called out. "Mom?" I yelled, looking around the living room. I got no response. I shrugged and went to my bedroom. It's not that uncommon for Mom to come home from work late, she might be here in half an hour.

I put my backpack away and changed my clothes.

I laied down on my bed, scrolling down hero news. The debut of a new hero here or there, but nothing way too special. It was a pretty normal day.

It's been 2 hours now and I'm getting worried. She's never been this late coming home, at the very least she would come home an hour late.

I got out of bed, and walked into the living room. She wasn't there. I peaked my head into the kitchen, not there. Her bedroom? Not there.

I sighed. She might be overworking herself. so I slip on some shoes and go outside, walking down the stairs.

I walk for a little bit, going towards my moms workplace. The streets were eerily quiet. The feeling in my gut started to fester, but I tried to push it down. I was just going to get my mom from work. Why did I feel so nervous?

I walk past an alley, and I stop, the smell of dead animal washed over me. I gagged a little bit. I walk towards the alley, my curiosity getting the better of me.

I stop dead in my tracks.

She was lying on the floor of the alleyway...

With her esophagus several inches away from her body.

Her body was as pale as a sheet, her skin was peeling away, her stomach was bloated, and where her hands should have been was exposed muscle and bone. the skin ragged as if someone had ripped her hands off. Flies were hovering over her clotting and decaying body, her emerald green eyes were bloodshot, and held no light in her once loving and caring eyes. Her facial expression was that of terror and surprise, with clotting blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

There was a pool of dark red and brown blood surrounding her, mixing in and clotting her forest green hair, and staining her clothes.

I felt dizzy, I was getting tunnel vision, my stomach felt like it was going to explode I felt like I was going to collapse I couldn't breath I was losing my balance.

I stumbled into some garbage cans, making a lot of noise. I fell and hit my head on the metal, making black spots dance around my vision.

"Hey kid what are you doi- OH MY GOD!" I could barely hear the voice next to me speak. I stared and stared, noticing a yellow sticky note that had been died red.

"Minor Telekinesis" it read, but nothing else was on the note.

In the very far distance, I could hear sirens. But they were blocked by the buzzing in my ears. I could vaguely feel someone pulling me up, but my head felt fuzzy, I couldn't think properly, it felt like I was in some sick, twisted dream.

"-id, kid! Kid are you okay?" Everything finally went into focus again, I could hear the sirens blaring in my ears, I could feel the pain in my hand, I could finally see without tunnel vision.

I could also feel how absolutely nauseous I was.

I look to the person in front of me. They had shoulder length black hair, black clothes, and a long, thin scarf wrapped around their shoulder. They were the one helping me stand up.

"Y-yeah i-I think so-" I was cut off by the acid in the back of my throat. I closed my mouth, hoping I wouldn't puke on him.

"Alright kid, I'm going to take you back to the police station. What's your name?" He asked, and i tried to swallow the acid in my throat.

"M-Midoriya Izuku" I said quickly. The man nodded. I could barely recognize him through the buzzing in my head. "You- you're Eraserhead r-right?" I said quietly, keeping the acid out of my mouth. The man nodded.

The entire car ride there it was a haze, my mind only focusing on the picture of the dead body.

My body moved on instinct by this point, and I could barely register sitting down in a dark-ish room.

They asked me a few questions. 'have you seen this person before?', 'did you see someone exit the alleyway before you checked?' things along those lines. I answered as best I could, but the buzzing I'm my head was getting worse, the sick feeling in my stomach growing.

Yet at the same time I felt nothing. Nothing was registering correctly. Nothing clicked. It felt like I was looking through glass. I wasn't there.

"Do you have any other relatives?" The man asked. I nodded lightly.

"My dad." I said quietly, and the man nodded.

"His phone number?"

"I can't- I can't remember."

The man sighed, pushing his chair back. "Please go in the waiting room. I'll be there quickly." I nodded numbly. Getting out of my chair and Walking out of the room.

I sat in the room. It was completely silent, other than the ringing in my ears.

The feeling of nausea in my stomach hit ten times harder. I got up as soon as I can and dashed to the bathroom.

I flushed the toilet, clutching my stomach in front of the toilet bowl. All of my emotions crashed down all at once. It felt like I was drowning, Everytime I got to the surface to breath another wave crashed down and swallowed me whole.

I sat there and broke down crying. I hoped so hard that this was a dream, that I could just wake up and go to school normally, please. Please let this be a dream, I don't want this to be real please let this be a dream please please please just let her be alive please I want to wake up already why is this happening I want to wake up WHAT KINDA SICK LUCID DREAM IS THIS

LET.

ME.

WAKE.

UP!!

I sat there, sobbing for what felt like hours, and hours on end.

I sighed, whiling the tears from my face. My eyes stung, my hands covered in tears. I clenched my jaw, almost feeling like I was going to cry again. But I pushed it down.

I stood up. My hands were shaking, and i felt off balance, but I walked out of the stall.

I glanced over at the mirrors. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair more of a mess than usual, tear marks streaked down my cheeks, and my face was red, slowly returning to normal.

I walk over the the sink, turning the tap on, and splashing myself with cold water, washing the tears off my burning face.

I looked in the mirror once again, my face color was going back to normal, and the year marks were gone. But my eyes were still bloodshot.

I sighed. Wiping my face off with a paper towel, and exiting the bathroom.

I walked down the halls unsteadily, my hand grazing the wall in case I tumbled over.

I heard talking down the hall. I walked closer.

"-Yes sir... In 2 days, correct?... Alright. We'll see you there." I could hear. The voice sighed.

"Which one is this?" The voice asked, and one that was gruff, and tired a answered.

"the 5th." The higher, smoother voice groaned.

"Is this the first one who had a child?"

"Yes"

"We need to find them. But the footage keeps cutting out. This is their fifth murder, and there could still be more."

...Murder? Their fifth?

"We've been searching every area we can."

Every area they can?

They're lying. Aren't they.

"It's been 2 months eraser. We need to find them, or else more family's could be affected!"

They're doing nothing. They aren't doing their job.

The rest of the conversation faded into the background. My back was pushed up against the wall.

I was seething with anger. My fists and jaw were clenched. My face was tense and contorted into a snarl. I was a stretched rubber band about to snap. I felt like I would bite someone, like I was about to boil over. So many thoughts running through my head, a hot, steaming feeling was nurturing itself in my stomach, growing. It felt like my lungs were burning. I wanted to kick someone, hurt someone, do anything to get this horrid feeling out of my gut.

They're all liers.

The sky was grey, the wind chilly, and the air was crisp. Izuku stood there for a long time. He was wearing a black button up shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes.

He stared numbly at the black and gold casket. Stared at the lillies that decorated the top. Stared at the picture of the woman above the casket.

He couldn't feel anything. Like someone had stuffed his brain with cotton.

"Izuku, are you going to come inside?" He heard vaguely behind the buzzing in his ears. He turned his head around, looking at the person behind him.

He had black, unruly hair, much like his own. He had tanned skin, and hazel eyes eyes, unlike Izuku's very pale skin, and his mothers forest green eyes. Said man was leaning on the doorway to the inside of the cemetery hall. Izuku sighed, lightly brushing his hand on the top of the casket, before walking towards the man.

Izuku walked past the man, almost completely ignoring him. The man sighed, staring longingly at the casket, before closing the door and walking inside.

They were the only ones left, seeing as they were there much longer than they thought. The sun would have been setting in a nice, vibrant orange and pink, had it not been for the rumbling clouds in the background.

They had gotten into their car, and started driving.

The car ride was mostly silent, the tension in the air thick, and heavy.

Izuku stared out the window, watching signs go past, watching the different shops speed away.

Izuku heard a sigh beside him.

"Kiddo-" Hisashi started, but Izuku cut him off.

"Don't call me that." there was a certain venom in his voice, making Hisashi recoil a little bit. Hisashi gulped.

"Izuku, please, listen."

"Why should I?" Hisashi thought for a minute or two, why should he. He wasn't there for Izuku for most of his life, he was over seas all the time, he couldn't call them. He was basically a stranger to his own kid.

He took a deep breath. "Because I care Izuku, I dont want to hurt you. I didn't want this to happen-"

"Then why weren't you here. If you truly cared, why didn't you come home." Izuku was now glaring at Hisashi, his eyes filled with barely controlled rage. Hisashi gripped the wheel tighter.

"I wanted to Izuku. I wanted to come home for years, but if I did, I would lose my job, which was paying enough for necessities and more."

"And!? None of this would have happened if you had just came home! None of this would have happened if you were there when we needed you!" Izuku was yelling now. Hizashi's knuckles were going white as he gripped onto the steering wheel.

"You don't know that izuku. We could have been living off the streets, or in a horrible apartment, just barely scraping money off the floor." Hisashi said, trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and talking slowly.

Izuku was getting more angry, and Hisashi could tell by how his face scrunched up, how his knuckles were white, his eyes blazing with fury.

But he said nothing. Siting in silence, trying to calm down.

It was quiet for another few minutes, the sky going Completely dark.

"Izuku, I'm so-"

"Shut. Up." Izuku barked through grit teeth. Hisashi sighed mentally.

Guilt started to swirl in the bottom of his stomach.

'I love You' he tapped in Morse code. Izuku looked at the motion, but confusion was clearly in his eyes. He still didn't say anything, and went back to looking out the window.

'Im so, so sorry, izuku.'


	6. 6

"Bye dad! Bye Eri!" I said, waving to my dad, who was holding Eri. My dad waved goodbye, and Eri did too, but more reluctantly.

I shut the door, sighing as I grabbed my sports bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked the streets to the train station. The train ride was crowded. I got on my phone, looking at my notifications.

_10:46 AM_

**Toga**:

Hey Mido, your still doing the entrance exams, right?

I huffed a small laugh.

:**You**

Isn't it obvious?

**Toga**:

Just making sure, don't have to be so sassy!

:**You**

It's not being sassy, it's being cynical.

**Toga**:

Yeah right. :P

:**You**

;)

**Toga**:

I Hate u.

:**You**

I'm flattered! :D

**Toga**:

You're insufferable.

:**You**

Hey, did you know that the primary colors are Cyan, Magenta, and Yellow?

**Toga**:

I'm leaving.

:**You**

Toga, I'm joking!

_11:08_

Toga? Did you actually leave!

I sighed, getting off the train. Everyone pushing and shoving to get where they're going. My grip tightened on my bag.

After a few minutes of walking, I got to the front of U.A, my feet tapped on the red stone lightly. I spun around, looking for Toga's yellow hair, shark tooth grin and sharp yellow eyes. As I turned to where I was walking I bumped into someone's back.

"Gah! I'm so-" my eyes widened, my gut churned and my throat closed up.

In front of me was a boy with a scowling face, sandy blonde spikey hair, and sharp, bright red eyes. I fell backwards a bit, catching myself before I fell my balance.

He looked a little shocked, but it turned into anger quickly. I gulped "i-i need to g-get to the exams." I said, moving away from him, and dashing towards the gate.

I slipped out of sight from him, and hid behind the U.A gate wall. I exhaled shakily as I slid down the wall, gripping my sides. A tingly feeling crawled all over my body.

I gulped, my entire body shivering and shaking, parts of my body feeling extra hot.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my racing heart.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice above me. My head snapped right up, looking at familiar caramel brown eyes. They were filled with worry. "you're crying." She said softly, holding her hand out.

I took her hand, and let her pull me up. "Thank you" I said, wiping the tears I didn't even know were there.

"Why were you crying?" She asked "you don't have to respond if you don't want!" She said as an afterthought, backing up a bit.

I sighed. "Its fine, I just got pretty startled."

"To the point of crying?"

"I cry a lot." I said, and she made a humming noise. She looked at me for a second. her eyes narrowed a little, and it started to make me feel nervous. Her eyes lit up, and she gasped.

"You're the kid from the coffee shop two days ago!" Her fingers snapped "Your name was Midoriya right?" She said, her hands landing in a finger gun shape. I could feel the heat rising to my ears. She actually remembered me?

"Y-your name was, uh, Ura-Uraraka right?" I stuttered, and she nodded. Then she looked at her watch.

"Oh crap! The orientation starts in a little bit. I'll see you later!" I nodded weakly, seeing her run to the gate.

"So who was that?~" I yelped, turning to the side. Toga was staring at me, wiggling her eyebrows. "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend~" I spluttered.

"I- What- why- how-" I groaned into my hands from embarrassment. I could feel the heat in my face from just touching it.

She laughed "I'm just joking!" She said, her grin so wide you could see her sharp teeth. I sighed, lifting my hands from my face.

"How did you even know who I am?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Your the only one who had dark green hair that wasn't physically female." She said, and I let out a low hum of recognition.

"We should get going. C'mon!" She said, dashing towards the entrance, I hesitated.

'Don't even try going, Deku'

'I hope you die during the entrance exams'

'You'll never make it into U.A, Deku'

I shook the thoughts off and ran after her.

The auditorium was buzzing with noise, people conversing with each other before the announcement.

The lights went off, except for the stage light, which went on. Almost all at once, the sounds went off.

A man stepped onstage, he had a leather jacket, leather pants, and yellow hair that stuck up like a Cockatoo.

"WELCOME TO THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAMS!! CAN I GET A 'YEAH'!?" He yelled from the stage.

Absolute silence. No noise whatsoever. You could hear a pin drop from the other side of the auditorium with how silent it was.

"Tough crowd, eh?" He mumbled, but the microphone still caught it. He sighed.

He went on for a few minutes. I was making mental notes by calculating how many three pointers i would need, or how many two pointers, I didn't really need one pointers, but I counted them as extra in my mental notes (seeing as I didn't have a notebook.), like bonus points.

A boy in front of me stood up, (apparently his hand was called on) and talked.

"On the pamphlet it said there were four bots, not three. Either this is a mistake U.A made, or you were trying to confuse the contestants, both of which are not good for the publicity of the school!" He said, pushing his glasses up at one point, then he turned around to me, pointing at me robotically "and you! Stop muttering, it's distracting the other contestants!" He said, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry that it's bothering you, but it's not something I can really control. None of the other contestants have bothered me about it until now, so I didn't stop. In fact, I bet if you listened to my muttering, you would have found out how many two pointers and three pointers you would need to pass, and in what time. But go off i guess." I said, staring at him with a deadpan, hoping he didn't see the nervousness in my eyes.

"ALRIGHTY EXAMINES!! NO NEED TO ARGUE! FIRST OFF, THAT'S... Actually a good tactic." I gave him a thumbs up. " BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. NO, YOU ARE NOT WRONG ABOUT THE PAMPHLET HAVING 4 BOTS. AND IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED QUIET AND LET ME FINISH THE ANNOUNCEMENT THEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT THE FOURTH BOT IS." He said in a little bit of an accusing tone.

He then went on about how the fourth bot is not something to fight, it has 0 points, and is basically an obstacle.

I stood outside the gate, I had jogging shirt and pants on, and I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, making sure I was ready, but I wasn't using a lot of energy. I stretched my arms and back, hearing satisfactory pops.

I look ahead and see Uuraraka, she seemed to be pumping herself up by jumping, and shaking her hands.

"Don't even think about it!" I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Huh?" I asked, a little startled, and I turned my head to the boy from earlier.

"You were about to go distract that girl!" He said pointing to Uraraka. I dead panned.

"More like you wanted an excuse to distract me. Just because I was looking in that direction, doesn't mean I was looking at-" I was cut off by a loud

"GO!"

My thoughts forgotten, I ran towards the gates, going into the fake city. I look behind me to see everyone was too startled to move. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

I looked around, hoping to find something sharp that I can jam into the bot's joints.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a three pointer and a one pointer made their appearance in front of me. I took a deep breath.

The one pointer was coming towards me faster, and I fealt my body tense up a little bit. The bot got closer and closer, but I stayed still, hoping for an opening.

As the bot got close enough, I ran to the side, catching it off guard, and making it fall over. The three pointer thought it had an opening, and tried to strike.

I got out of the way as it hit the other robot, completely destroying the thing. 'Hope that counts as points,' I said, and I stood in a running stance.

The bot turned around and shot towards me. I dodged a punch and rolled to the side, once again getting close enough to the destroyed robot. I picked up a sharp, big enough piecepeice from the rubbage and ran.

The bot started to follow me, and my mind panicked a little bit. The bot was right behind me. I turn around, looking for an opening of the bot.

I darted to the side, running behind the bot. It tried to turn around, but I slashed the back joints of the robot, causing it to shut down and fall apart.

I took a deep breath, my heart thumping in my chest. I shook it off. 'four points' I mentally counted, and ran off.

'24 points' I panted, looking at the 4 destroyed bots in front of me. Technically I only got rid of one, but it counts in my book.

"HELP!" I heard distressed cry. I turned around, running towards the noise.

I turned a corner, finding someone surrounded by three pointers. I did the first thing on my mind.

"HEY!!" I yelled, catching all three bots' attention. I gulped. "COME AND GET ME!" I yelled, getting lower so I could attack easily.

The bots darted towards me, and I tensed up, having the feeling that I should run, but I kept my stance.

I ducked under the first bot, running to the side opposite of the 2nd bot, making the 2nd bot destroy to first one. I moved out of the way, seeing as there was an opening. But I got smacked by the third bot, and was sent rolling on the ground.

My chest flared with pain, as did my wrist, but I stood up, gripping the kitchen knife I had found in one of the mock houses.

Not the best weapon, but it works.

I ran to the side, the bot destroying the wall I was standing next to 'shit' I thought, seeing both the bots. I couldn't look behind me to see if the boy had ran or not, but I hoped they did.

As the bots got closer, I ran to the closer one, before moving to the side and slicing the inner leg joint, making the bot fall over. The other one bot tripped on the first one, and I snickered a little bit, before slicing a neck joint of the one on top, then doing the one on the bottom, which was trying to wiggle it's way out from underneath.

I look around to see no one near. I sighed, 'Good, they went ahead.'

'36 points' just 4 more points, and i would be home free for the Hero course. (According to a student in U.A)

I was searching around, looking for more robots, still brandishing the now slightly electrically burnt kitchen knife.

That's when I felt the ground start to rumble. 'An earthquake?' My eyebrows rose. No. Certainly not in the middle of the exam, what kinda co-

That's when I started to hear panicked screams. I turn towards the noise, and got bumped back by a kid who, even after making me fall down, kept running like his life was on the line.

That's when a wave of people started to run towards my direction. Something moved in the corner of my vision, and I gasped.

'Zero Ppointer'

I stared, horrified at the looming robot, which created a shadow over the city. I gulped, scrambling to stand.

"HELP!! PLEASE!" A familiar voice wailed out in distress. I whipped my head around to the noise, and saw someone lying on the ground.

She was on the ground, one of her hands stuck under rubble, and her legs crushed under a large piece of house that had fallen on her, and couldn't touch.

_There was a pile of blood around her, her skin sickly pale, her throat ripped out, and her large, round, brown eyes staring horrified at him._

I shook the mental image off, and started running towards her in a panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"YOU'RE RUNNING THE WRONG WAY!"

I heard people yelling, but they were muffled, I was looking around in a panic, I grabbed the closest thing to me, dropping the kitchen knive and picking up the stop sign bar.

I ran and knelt down, lifting the rubble from her hand, before grabbing the bar once again, and jamming it under the rubble, lifting it up enough to balance, and get her out.

"I-i can't walk!" She said, tears pricking at her eyes. Her legs were janked, her ankle bent to the side, and on the other leg her shin was clearly broken. I stared a bit little at the blood gushing from her leg, before hoisting her up onto my back.

I could hear the bot behind me, and it was getting closer. My body was panicking, but I made myself steady enough to hold her up and dash.

My legs were burning, and my back and ribs were screaming in protest. 'That damn 3 pointer.' I mentally hissed.

Then a blaring sound was heard, and the one pointer stopped in its tracks.

"THE TEST IS, OVER!!!" I could hear from the coms. I let out a big sigh, feeling some of my muscles relax.

I moved to the side, setting her down on a bench nearby.

I took off my jogging jacket, and was about to rip off a piece as a bandage, when I heard a voice nearby.

"Ah, that won't be necessary." My head snapped to the side. A small, short woman walked up to me and Uraraka. "Let me." She said, looking at me. It took me a moment, before I realized what she meant, and got out of the way of her.

The woman grabbed her uninjured hand, and kissed it. Nothing happened for a second, before it she started to glow a soft, minty green color.

Her ankle snapped back into place, and I hissed a little at how much that would have hurt, her broken leg snapped together,the gash closing itself up. Her wrist cracked back into place, and all the cuts and bruises on her body disappeared, as though they never existed, the only remedy left was a scar on her left leg.

"Now, you" she said turning to me. I startled

"W-what? Why me!?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Bend over" she said, and I stared at her ridiculously. But I did anyways.

As soon as I started to bend down, a blaring pain in my chest had me standing straight up. She sighed, grabbing my hand and kissing the top.

A warm glow surrounded me, and I couldn't feel the blaring pain from my joints anymore. The glow left, and I teetered.

A wave of exhaustion crashed down on me. I grab the bench for balance.

"You ok?" I heard Uraraka ask me. I gave her a thumbs up, but I had to catch my breath.

"Yeah, just... Very tired." I gave out a weary chuckle, as did she.

"That means you had more injuries than I thought..." The small woman narrowed her eyes at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Anyways, anyone else need healing?" There were a series of 'no's, with only a few 'yes's.

-

I was woken up by a gust of warm wind hitting my face.

I swatted lightly towards where it came from, before turning. I heard some snickers behind me.

Another gust of warm wind blew, and I sat up, but not opening my eyes yet. "Whaddya want."

"Kid, c'mon, we gotta get home." I gave out a low whine, laying back down to go to sleep. "Kid c'mon" my dad chuckling, shaking me so I could wake up.

"No..."

My dad sighed, but the snickering continued.

"I'm making Katsudon at ho-"

"I'm up"

"Of course you are"

I opened my eyes to a blindingly white room, to my right was my dad, and to the left I could see Eri's head poking out, her arms displayed on the bed, but she no longer had her bandages. Her arms were littered with tiny, white scars.

I looked to the side where the snickering was coming from. Uraraka was in the very farthest bed to my right, trying to hide her laughter with her hands, and Toga(though she had an arm cast/rest on) in the closest bed to me, bent over as though her stomach hurt.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the kid whose parent had to wake them up, not the kid who broke her arm during an exam"

"Hey!"

-

I flopped down on my bed, Eri crawling up next to me. I sighed. It had already been 2 weeks since the exams. I stared at the long, thin, white scar on my wrist I had gotten during the exam. It wasn't anything new, sadly, but it still stood out like a sore thumb against the skin on my forearm. If you look closely enough, it doesn't stand out at all, but that's not the point.

Eri put her arm up like I did. And I smiled. "We match." I said quietly. She frowned.

"Did they hurt you too?" She said quietly. But something about that sentence set me off. 'they', not 'he' or 'she'?? I'm not assuming, but most kids don't really know the difference.

"They?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Three. They put sharp things in me. They would take me apart, and put me together again." She was shaking slightly.

"They put me in a chair, and they hurt me when I screamed." She was shaking a little more, but tears didn't stream down her face.

"Only one would sneak out in the middle of the night to give me sweets and tasty things. He didn't hurt me. But he never stopped them."

"What did he give you?" She didn't say anything for a moment, before speaking.

"Ramen. Apples."

"Just those two things?" She shook her head.

"Can't remember names." I nodded. A tight feeling in my chest. I looked temptedly at the closet, knowing my Vigilante stuff was in there, but I shut the thought down. The last few nights I had been doing Vigilantism I had seen two to four underground hero's around there, so I gave it up, knowing that I didn't have to do it anymore.

We were silent for a while, staring at the ceiling. Before a voice called us.

"Midoriya! I have a letter for you!" I heard my dad say. I could tell there was hidden excitement underneath. I got out of bed, Eri following.

We got to the living room, and my dad handed me the letter. 'Midoriya Izuku' I flipped it over, and my voice caught in my throat. On it was the U.A crest in red wax. I stared at it for a moment.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked, and I nodded. Taking a deep breath, riping it open like I was peeling off a bandaid.

Two things flew out of the letter. A note, and a round, metal disk. I picked up the round thing first, setting it on the table. I reached down for the letter when I heard a booming voice, startling me.

I picked up the note as quick as possible, staring dumbfounded at the hologram of All Mmight in front of me.

"**Young Midoriya! You scored 1st place on the entrance exams, with 36 villain points, and 44 rescue points! Meaning you had 80 points in all! You were only 4 points ahead! You also passed the written exam with flying colors! 97% on the written exam puts you in second place! I'll admit, the teachers were slightly hesitant to put you in the hero course right off the bat, but we decided it was the best course of action. Welcome, young man, to class 1-A!**" The hologram ended.

I turn around to see my dad's face lit up with excitement.

"Not only did you get into the hero course, you got 1st place in the physical exam!!" My dad said, and I stared dumbly at him.

"Oh my god... _Oh my god_... I... _I got first place_." My dad was laughing at my expression, most likely. And His laughter was contagious, cause I started to laugh as well. "I got first place! Im- I'm in the hero course!!" I said, and my dad nodded.

That's when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me tightly. "MY SON GOT FIRST PLACE!!" He yelled excitedly, and I hugged him back. I was crying tears of joy, fat, hot, tears streaming down my face.

"I DID IT!" I said between laughs.

"YOU DID IT!!!" my dad said through tears and laughter.

**_"I'M GOING TO BE A HERO!!!"_**

~0~

**_A/n_**: **_im going to answer some questions, every now and then, so if you have any(like this one) please say so._****_1: "why do you not name the POV?" the reason i dont name which POV its in is because i want people to kinda peice it together by clues._****_the why i like writing can be confusing, and aggrivating, but once you peice it together its very satisfying. almost as thogh the story is just a big jumboe of puzzel peices i want you readers to put together._****_also, i have a discord server, but the link doesnt work here, so just message me (Zyphaidra #9494) for the invite link._**


	7. 7

I stared at the gates to U.A once again, almost glaring them down. I sighed, shuffling my backpack to a more comfortable spot.

I walked in, nerves wracking my body. People were filling in slowly, one after another, kids started to come in.

Even with how many people were coming in, the halls felt deserted, and empty.

Finally I got to the class. The door was giant, most likely accommodating for mutant quirks. I took a moment to shake off all my nerves, and take a deep breath. It feels so weird, having to wear a uniform after not having to for a few months.

'god, I just wish I don't get Bakugou or that other guy...' I thought before opening the door.

"Take your feet off the desk! That is disrespectful to those who made the desk and your upperclassmen!" The boy with the jet blue hair and glasses said, his arms waving around robotically.

"And? Why the hell would I care!?" Bakugou spat back, his legs were laying on the desk, he was laid back, his chair only standing on two legs. I sighed, annoyingly going to my seat in the middle front, and putting my book bag under my desk.

I Rolled my eyes, chugging some of my coffee in my water bottle. "Are you sure you're allowed to have that? Ribbit" A nasally voice said behind me. I choked a little bit mid chug.

I wiped off the bit of coffee I had on my face. "No, but they-they didn't have a rule against it. So- I'll rinse it out if the teacher asks." I said, looking to my right and behind. It was a girl with dark green hair, and frog like features. I was a little embarrassed that she realized it was coffee, maybe she could smell it?

My hand twitched, fighting the urge to write down some things about her physical appearance and frog like mannerisms, but I went back to staring numbly at the board, waiting for class to start.

"I'M SORRY!" I heard right next to me. I yelped, turning to look at the person. It was the boy with jet blue hair, and he was bowing to me. I freaked out.

"Wh-what!? Why- why are you sorry!?" I asked, my voice a little higher than normal. I was staring wide eyed at the boy.

"I misjudged you during the entrance exams! But it seemed you knew the true reason behind the test!" He said, still in his bow, looking straight at the floor.

"What do you mean?? Are you talking about the rescue points? I just got lucky!!" I said, and he stood straight up.

"Then I was even more correct! You were doing it in the kindness of your heart! A true hero!" I faltered, feeling overwhelmed.

"A true hero!? Hah! That kid ain't no hero, he shouldn't even be here. Stupid shit is Quirkless!" I heard a snarling voice behind the jet blue haired boy. I froze, gulping.

"What do you mean he isn't a hero? He saved many contestants during the exam without even knowing there was such a system! How is that not heroic!?" The boy yelled at Katsuki, his arms waving wildly.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me. There was a knot in my throat, so I just shook my head, staring intently at my grey water bottle.

He sighed, turning back to me. "Ah! I've never introduced myself! I'm Tenya Iida!" He said, bowing. I scrambled a little bit.

"Midor- Midoriya Izuku" I said, bowing as well.

"So that's what your full name is!" I turn up from the bow, Iida as well. I turn to see Uraraka coming over to my desk.

Then she bowed. "Thank you for saving me during the exam!" She said, and I felt flustered.

"H-hey, no pro-problem!" I said, feeling the slight heat rising to my face. It felt weird, talking to a girl in real life, rather than over a screen. Yet with Toga, even in real life, it just feels like I'm talking to a sibling.

"Seriously! If you didn't help me, I probably would have die-"

"Stop over exaggerating." Iida, Uraraka, and I snap our heads towards a gruff, deep voice, one that set off bells in my head, as though I had heart it before.

The man in the doorway had shaggy, greasy, black hair that fell around to his shoulders. His eyes were a smoldering black, coal color, and his skin was very pale. He had a thin, off-white scarf rapped around his shoulders loosely, as well as wearing all black clothes.

The man was unsettling me. Not because he was generally unsettling, but because I know for a FACT that I've seen him before!

"Huh?" Uraraka said, a surprised look on her face.

"Yuuei would not let their examenes die during a Physical. We would have stopped the one pointer if it got close enough." He said in a monotone voice. "Now get to your seat." He said, and the rest of the kids standing up scrambled, trying to sit down.

It was like that one scene in Ratatouille, when the humans come into the kitchen and all the rats go into different directions. One kid even fell backwards, trying to get into his seat.

The man up front sighed, grabbing something out from what looked like a yellow sleeping bag. "These uniforms are in your desks. Grab them and change. Go to the court yard after." He said in his monotone voice.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, trying to remember who he was. He must have caught me, because we made eye contact. "Do you have an objection?" He said in a little bit of an accusing tone. I shook my head.

"O-of course not! It's just...um. Nevermind." I said, getting my uniform out of my desk, and running to the changing room with everyone else.

I sneak a glance to the teacher as I leave, and I spot something yellow glint from underneath his white scarf.

Recognition flowed through me like a tidal wave, but i say nothing, and keep walking with the class.

We walk out into the court yard. The uniform was actually very breezy and light, while also being flexible. Perfect for training.

Everyone was huddled close together, Eraserhead standing in front of the class while the rest of us get out of the changing rooms.

Then he looked at me, and gestured for me to come up to the front.

I pushed awkwardly, before standing in front of everyone nervously.

Then he tossed the ball to me.

"I want you to throw this ball as far as you can. You can use your quirk, but you cannot leave the circle." He said, gesturing me to stand in the circle.

I winced a little bit. 'use your quirk'.

I awkwardly walked to the circle, feeling everyone's eyes on the back of my head.

I took a deep breath, standing in the circle.

I could feel the heat on the side of my head.

They're waiting for you to fail.

I reeled my hand back,

They're waiting to laugh at you.

I took a step forward,

They're judging you.

And released the ball.

'28 meters!' it said. And i sighed. My arms shaking. It may be higher than average...

But that doesn't excuse how useless you are.

"I want you to do that again." The teacher said, and my jaw clenched. And I walked to grab the ball.

For the next throw, it was the same.

"I see." The teacher said quietly. I could hear whispering next to me.

"Why didn't he use his quirk!?" A loud, squeaky voice said from the group. I winced. I closed my eyes. Trying to keep calm.

I could hear footsteps come near me.

"You're Quirkless, no?" Eraserhead said quietly. I nodded, still not opening my eyes.

A warm hand was placed on my head, and i snapped my head up, looking at the teacher.

"If they give you trouble for it, tell me. You can sit down while I explain." he said quietly, taking his hand off my head. I nodded, feeling tears well in my eyes.

I sat down shakily. And i tried to take deep breaths to calm down.

He's just like the rest of them.

He won't care.

He doesn't care about you.

Nobody does.

You're a useless piece of trash.

Why would they bother?

I tried to think of happy things, and focus on keeping my breathing steady.

"-the person who comes in last is Expelled." My breath hitched, and I snapped my head towards Eraserhead. A dumbfounded look on my face.

He glanced at me, before tapping something on his thigh.

'not you' it said. I cocked an eyebrow, tapping on the bench.

'what you mean?' it meant, and the teacher looked mildly surprised, but only very slightly.

He didn't explain.

I was standing next to the frog girl from earlier, and we were about to do the first excersize.

"Did you get away with it? Ribbit" I heard next to me. I tilted my head.

"What- what do you mean?"

"The coffee. Did the teacher find out?" She said, and i shook my head.

"Most-most likely not. I mean, he- he didn't, uh, he didn't say anything about it." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Well I-"

"Go!"

I darted forwards, the frog girl hesitating just a little, before running after me.

She passed me right near the end, and i made a 'tisk' noise at my slowness

'4.67 seconds!' it said for the girl,

'5.32 seconds!' it said as I passed. I slumped, hoping I was at least a little faster than that.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsu" the amphibian girl said, I turned towards her. Her hand was outstretched, waiting for a hand shake.

I shook her hand. "Midori-midoriya Izuku" I said, feeling nervous about talking to yet another female.

Through most of the tests, I felt so behind. I didn't feel like I belonged there. Everyone was using their quirks to their advantage, and I was lagging behind. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I was a Vigilante, I couldn't catch up.

There's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing to replace the disadvantage of being quirkless.

I shouldn't even be here.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" I heard a voice next to me. I look up at the voice. Uraraka was standing there, holding a hand out. I grabbed her hand, standing up.

"I-uh-yeah. I-im fine." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You sure?" She asked, tilting her head. I nodded, faintly noticing my hand still in hers.

I jerk my hand back, feeling slightly flustered. "Like I sa-said, I'm fine." I stuttered, waving my hands in a dismissive manner.

"The results are about to be shown-"

"I-i don't really care. I'll... I'll just sit on the benches." I said, awkwardly shifting towards the benches. She stood there a little stiffly.

"Oh-um. Ok." She said, walking over to the rest of the class.

I layed against the wall, trying to find something other than the results to stare at.

I could hear murmurs, low and quiet.

I closed my eyes, they were starting to sting and my chest felt tight. Anger started to fester, swirling in the bottom of my stomach. I pushed the feeling down.

"It was a logical ruse." I heard from the group, along with gasps. My eyes snapped open. I turned to the right, staring at the leaderboard, and my eyes widened.

I was 6th place. Bakugou was 1st, Iida was 3rd, and Uraraka was 5th.

Everyone erupted into chaos. Everyone was yelling at the teacher how "that was unfair!" Or "that was mean!"

"HOW COME THE QUIRKLESS KID DIDN'T GET LAST!!??" A loud wail sounded from the crowd, and multiple people yelled at him, someone even hitting him on the back of the head. I didn't even care.

I... I didn't get kicked out? But... Eraserhead had a history of kicking kids out...

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" I could hear Erasers voice from here.

"That's bullshit." I winced at my own words. "It wasn't a logical ruse. You're notorious for kicking students out of your class, last your you even expelled all of 1A. How come you didn't kick any of us out then?"

"How do you know that?" He didn't sound hostile, but it was monotone, with a hint of amusement behind his words.

"It's quite easy to find out. Students can request to see limited information on their teachers if they aren't comfortable with not knowing their teachers. I asked for some info, and I got it." I said, staring him dead in the eyes, his eyes were intense, almost as if he was staring straight through my façade.

"I-isn't that correct?" I said, mentally cringing at my stutter.

He stared at me for a little, everyone freaking out about my statements.

"Alright class. Let's get back inside before your next class starts." He said, turning to go back inside, not answering my question.

I sighed, getting up and walking with them. I don't know why I wasn't in last, I did horribly on all of them.

We got back to the class in our school outfits, and I drifted off the rest of the day, not really knowing where I was.

The bell rang, and i jumped "is it the end of the day already?" I asked rhetorically, but someone behind me answered

"I wish man, but it's time for lunch." I sighed gratefully. I was beginning to think I had missed everything.

The way to the cafeteria was a little confusing, considering the tall walls and crowded hallways, but I made it in time for some food at least.

I had my plate of food, and i looked around, hoping to see some tables that weren't populated.

Since they all had at least someone there, I went for the next best thing.

I sat down awkwardly. Someone was already sitting in the booth, staring off into space. They didn't seem to notice me.

The table was silent and tense, but I ate my food anyways.

"Why are you sitting here." A tired, annoyed voice came from the kid in front of me.

"Huh?" I was a little shocked and confused from the sudden statement.

"Why are you sitting here? Don't you have friends to sit with?" He asked a little accusingly. I sighed.

"I mean, I guess. I'm just not used to people wanting to be around me, and i guess I subconsciously got overwhelmed. I can leave if you want." The kid in front of me made a sound of acknowledgement. I felt nervous, the kid seemed like they didn't want anyone around them.

"You can stay here, I don't care." He said, looking out the window. I nodded, gulping down my nervousness. I took in the kids looks.

He had Violet purple hair that went in all directions, almost Einstein like. He had dark bags under his eyes, and pale skin, like he didn't get a lot of sleep.

"You're in the hero course, right?" He asked me, and I was a little taken aback from the question, but I composed myself.

"Y-yeah. Miracally. I was just trying to doge the bots during the exam, but I think they thought it was me trying to maneuver them to hit each other" i lied. I cursed at myself mentally. Why was I lying? I didn't have a reason to.

"Mental quirk as well?" He asked me, and i winced.

"N-no. Yo-" my sentence was cut off. A blurry haze filled my mind for a few seconds, but it faded quickly.

"W-what was tha-that?" I stuttered, feeling a little nauseous.

"My quirk. I can brainwash people" he said.

I lit up. "That's so cool! You can do so much with that! If you became a hero, you could just brainwash the villains into jail!" That seemed to surprise the poor boy, cause he seemed to be shocked.

"Yo-you don't think it's Villainous or anything?" He asked, and i sighed.

"Why do people always ask me that. No, it doesn't. Any quirk could be used for good or evil, its just that some find it a lot easier to use it one way or another.

"Think about it this way, All Might could use his quirk for good or evil, and it would both be effective, you could use your quirk to be a formidable villain, brainwashing people to do everything for you, but you could also be a hero, even if it's a little harder to implement your quirk into your work." I said, my hands flailing around trying to make more sense of the presentation.

"What about if you have a healing quirk?"

"Easy, you could always just heal yourself in a fight and beat the other person with knifes or guns, or even random things like a pipe or glass bottle, or you could be like recovery girl, a rescue operator that is also a doctor. You don't always need to use your quirk to be a hero or villain." I said, and he looked at me, he didn't show it very much, but i could see the surprise in his eyes.

"I... Guess you're right. Do you have an intelligence quirk? Or something nobody's seen before, like common sense?" He said, a little sarcastically. I snorted.

"Oh yes, my quirk is something so incredibly rare, that its practically unheard of! Human decency!" I said, going with the joke. He chuckled.

"Names Shinsou Hitoshi." He said, holding his hand out. I shook it.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Seems as though it fits pretty well."

"Did you just make a joke about my appearance?"

"Yup."

School let out, and I grabbed my stuff and left.

The walk home was quiet, seeing as I took the less crowded streets. I think it happened subconsciously, seeing as this is near the neighborhood where i would go out and be a vigilante.

"Yo." I heard a voice next to me as I walked by an alley. I tensed up, turning towards them.

My shoulders untightened, slumping as I let go of my surprise.

"Hey, Dabi."


	8. 8

a/n: yall i feel so dumb. i keep forgetting to post here cause the format is so wonky. so heres two chapters for now (chapter 10 is being worked on) and i hope yall enjoy! (also, while im doing this, shout out to my amazing and wonderful beta reader, Empath!)

* * *

I sighed, finally getting up all the steps to my apartment.

I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, unaware that anything could happen.

Nothing did.

_Literally nothing_.

The lights were dark, my dad, nor Eri, anywhere to be seen.

I started to panic.

"DAD!? ERI!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" I said, closing the door and rushing in.

"DAD!?" I said looking into his bedroom.

"ERI!?" I shouted, opening up our bedroom door frantically.

I threw my bag onto the floor, whipping out my phone and trying to call my dad with nervous, shaky hands.

"Hello?" I could hear my dad say over the microphone.

I almost started to cry with relief.

"Sorry to bother you- u-uh I didn't see you or E-eri and the house and I kinda uh, panicked."

"I'm sorry kiddo, we're on our way home now. Can you give us 10 minutes?"

**_Ten minutes is too long_**.

"Y-yeah! That- that's fine!" I said shakily, gripping my phone tightly.

**_Her work was ten minutes away_**.

"See you at home!" His dad replied, and izuku hung up.

I took deep, shakey, breaths to try and calm down.

My imagination was running wild with ideas and possibilities.

A car accident, traffic, villain attack, kidnapping, mugging-

**_His throat getting ripped out_**

\- and even those can lead into bigger problems, doctor's visit, impatient drivers which cause more accidents, Dad or Eri getting hurt, Eri getting kidnapped by her old abuser, Dad losing all his money or getting shot-

I started to hyperventilate, my throat closing up, my eyes started to burn, my stomach started to churn I was getting dizzy I couldn't focus I needed to sit down why am I panicking there's no reason to panic right!? Nothing bad's going to happen, except that it might and if that happens if never see dad or Eri again, I don't want to lose another parent, I don't want to lose someone again, please, please, please, plea-

Someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump. I stare at the door. Blinking, before rubbing my now cold and wet cheeks with my sleeve.

"Who's there?" I ask, seeing as we didn't have a peep hole.

"Your dad!" I cringed. Shit. He would probably see my red eyes, but at least the feeling in my chest was gone.

I opened the door, immediately to get attacked by two tiny things running at me.

I panic, stepping back, only to get knocked on to the floor from dizziness.

Something jumped on me, causing an 'oof' to escape my throat.

"Eri-" I was cut off my an unexpected noise.

"Arf arf!" I stare dumbfounded at the thing on my chest.

It turned out to be a puppy, and by the looks of it, a pitbull puppy. He has white, slick, fur with two brown spots, one on his right eye, the other right above his tail, and on his back. Even with his pretty fur, he looked grungy and thin, almost as if it had been kicked and left on the streets. Which it probably had.

I stared at the dog, trying to process it.

"His name is Max!" Eri said, excitement in her eyes, but she still wasn't smiling.

I could hear my dad's laughing in the background, but he wasn't doing anything about the situation.

"Wh- i- huh???" I must have looked like I was about to get hit by a train, because my dad only started to laugh harder.

Eri 'picked up' the dog, even though it was just barely smaller than her.

"Bark bark!" The dog yapped, trying to wiggle his way out of Eri's arms. Eri, even if she didn't seem like it, was actually pretty strong, and had a good grip on the dog.

Poor thing

"How-" I sat up, staring at my dad.

"She found it. It actually scared me, because she dashed into an alleyway without telling me." His dad said, smiling at Eri. "She's a little troublemaker." He said reaching over and ruffling her hair.

I stood up, my eyes still hurt from crying. I didn't know what to say. I was relieved that Eri and Dad were alive, but this excitement right after a panic attack... I couldn't process it like normal. Usually I would ecstatic about dogs, seeing as I've always wanted one and I love them so much.

The dog seemed so sweet as well, he was barking lightly and clearly smiling, as well as licking Eri excitedly. I needed time to process... This entire situation.

* * *

I ended up calming down from an overload of emotions, and ended up hugging the dog and playing with him for about an hour, before dad made us give him a bath, which he received happily.

But because of all the excitement, I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't get on my phone either, cause the light would wake up Eri, and then she would start to cry, (trust me, it's happened before.) So I opted for slipping out of bed lightly, as to not startle her awake.

I glanced towards the door, thinking of getting some food, and then I looked at my closet door. It was just too tempting.

Old habits die hard, I guess.

I slipped the battered, but still usable clothes on, slipped my pocket knife in my shoe, and I snuck out the window, glancing backwards at Eri sleeping peacefully with Max nuzzled next to her, before slipping down the apartment complex.

I walked around on rooftops, I had a smirking mask on today, just to be that little more taunting.

I like making people angry.

I had snuck out of sight from a few heroes, but I didn't get much action.

I was sitting criss crossed on the ceiling of a business building, scrolling through my phone as I contemplated going back home-

"Hey kiddo, watcha doing up here?" I heard a voice behind me call out, and I jumped into a crouching position, ready to get my knife out.

I looked up at the voice, and bells rang through my head.

It was a woman, she had two horns sticking out of her forehead, curly and short dyed blue hair, fins on either side of her head, clawed hands and feet, slit eyes, a long, finned tail, as well as gills on the side of her neck. one of the more noticeable features was her dark teal scales, tan under footing, and bright blue glowing markings on the sides of her scaled appendages.

She looked so familiar that I felt stupid for not knowing who she was.

She was wearing pads on her elbows and knees, a sleeveless jacket, and oversized basketball shorts that were tightened harshly to stay on, most likely so she can get the shorts on over her large dragon like feet. And one thing I saw almost immediately was a black mask with a tongue sticking out.

She stared at me for a moment. "Seems like we bought the same mask pack, eh?" She said, her voice deep, rumbly, and mischievous, with amusement flowing through easily.

She jumped down from the venting here on the ceiling, leaving her formerly perched state.

She was very tall, easily 5'10, so taller than most of the kids in my class, but not the tallest I've seen. She was around the same height as my dad, only being a little shorter, but she was definitely taller than me.

"Your that one Quirkless kid in our martial arts class, right?" She asked, walking towards me. I stood up reluctantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You know master Hinata, right?" She asked, tilting her head. Her curly, dyed blue hair bouncing as she did so.

"Maybe..." I trailed off. I could visibly see her smirk, she took off the large mask and immediately I recognized her.

She had a large, toothy grin, showing off her impossibly sharp teeth, as well as a sharp, curved nose. The scales coming from her neck wrapped around her head, but not quite reaching the entire face. "Yeah! You're that one kid with the green hair!"

I thought for a second "aren't you the girl who showed off my first day there?" I asked, and she barked a hearty laugh.

"Of course that's how I get remembered! I'm flattered!" She said, her lopsided grin large, scrunching her nose a little. "If you can't remember, the names Rei Mizu, but call me Mizu, I don't like my last name." She said, scowling as she said the last part.

"Midoriya Izuku." I said, holding out my hand. She grabbed it firmly.

"Aha! I thought I knew your name. Whatcha doing out here kiddo?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Eh, I guess this is basically just my job. If I'm taking down drug dealers, might as well take the money while I'm at it." She said, walking past me to look over the rooftop. I thought for a few minutes.

"Didn't you go to U.A a few years back? Don't you have a hero badge?" I asked, and she snickered.

"Me? A hero? Nah kiddo. I didn't like how they we're running the system, so I dropped out." She said, looking back at me with sassy grin.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, and she sighed, turning back towards me.

"I didn't like how they ran it. The teachers were okay, but the system was fucked. The only kids that could get into the hero course were mutants, transformers, or physical emitters. It didn't seem right to me. I also saw how they treated the general education students. I couldn't stand it, so I dropped out." She said, moving around a lot and using her hands to accentuate.

"If it helps, I got into the hero course." I said, and she whipped around towards me. Her eyes were wide, and she looked surprised.

"Wait, are you for real?" She asked, walking towards me. I grinned, and nodded.

"Yup." I said, and she stared dumbfounded, her tail wagging lightly, before gradually getting faster.

"Wait. Do they still have the robots in the entrance exam?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I just outsmarted them. I maneuvered them to hit each other, then killing the last one with a knife I found in one of the mock houses. There's also a thing called getting rewarded for helping other students, or rescue points." I said, and she looked thoughtful.

"They must have changed it, cause they didn't have that when I did the test, 'cause I also helped other students, but I didn't get rescue points." She said.

"They probab-" I was cut off by her putting her hand out and tilting her head, her tail going completely still. She looked completely focused.

"Someone's watching us." She mouthed, before grabbing my hand and jumping off the roof with me in hand.

I almost screamed, but as we neared the other building, she let go of me and we rolled, though I still got a small scrape on my palm, making me wince.

She looked at the building we jumped off of, and cursed.

"It's Eraserhead, he probably won't hurt us, but it's best we run. C'mon kid." She said, grabbing my hand again, and pulling me along.

Now, most of the time, being a vigilante and all, having a hero chase you is pretty normal. It's annoying, but that's the truth. Right now though, that hero is my teacher. Who is also teacher at U.A.

I.

_Was_.

**_Mortified_**.

"_Eraserhead_!?" I whisper yelled as we ran, and she nodded.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"He's my teacher!" I said, and she looked surprised.

"Didn't realize he could get out of bed." She lightly scoffed, before jumping to the next roof, me following slightly after "Alright. What we're going to do, is going to jump down an alleyway. Hide in the recycling bin, it's mostly full of cardboard and glass. It won't make you feel gross. I'll distract him, and once we leave, run to your house." She said, and I nodded.

We jumped over another alleyway, and I could feel a burning sensation on my back. "Jump!" She yelled, jumping down into an alleyway. I followed close behind.

I used the railing of the fire escape as a fall breaker, getting down fast and quietly.

She motioned for me to get into the mostly empty recycling bin, and she closed the lid on top of me.

It was dark, and I couldn't see anything, but at the very least it was mostly clean, like said, there was mostly cardboard and cleaned glass.

I stayed as still and quiet as possible, lightly hearing the wishing sound of fabrics.

"Heya, 'raser head." I could hear Mizu say.

"Where's the other kid?" I could hear the deep, gruff voice of my teacher.

"He ran off. Didn't want to get caught by you and the fuzz."

"Stop talking like that. The book is over 200 years old."

"And? You seem to take the look of one of the characters." I heard an annoyed sigh, and the temptation to peek out the bin was getting stronger. But I couldn't lose my place.

"I'm taking you to the police."

"And I'll escape again. Don't want what happened to your weapon to happen again, eh?" I could hear the amusement in her voice, and I could picture a mocking, toothy smile printed on her face.

"I have a better weapon than last time."

"Mhm. Than..." She trailed off-

"CATCH ME!" She yelled, and I could hear the slamming of her tail on the ground, as well as the scratching of talons and thumping of feet.

After a few minutes, I got out of the bin, and dashed back up onto the rooftops.

* * *

I was jumping back to my house when I heard talons behind me. I looked behind me, and stopped.

"Heyo kid. Told ya I'd catch up." She said, a grin on her face.

"How did you get away?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I threw some dirt in his eyes, and knocked him out."

"No like, what did you use to knock him out?"

"The dirt." She looked confused.

"No-"

"OH WAIT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Realization dawned on her.

"I used my quirk. No," she cut me off. "Not the physical part. I can generate electromagnetic waves from my hands, which can manipulate the salts in blood and water, meaning in all technicality, I have blood control" she said, and my arm shot out, than twisted. I looked at her in a panic, and I could see her moving her hand. "All I did was cut off some blood flow to the brain, causing him to be unconscious while he wasn't activating his quirk." She lowered her hand, and my arm went limp. I moved it, and it acted accordingly.

I stared at my arm, then at her. "That is..."

"Scary?"

"Awesome." I gaped, and she barked out some laughter.

"That's a first ain't it?" She said, a grin on her face. She checked her phone. "Aye, it's 2 am. You probably have school. Go home and get some sleep kid. I'll take care of stuff out here." She said, and I nodded.

"See you later?"

"No duh, we still go to the same dojo." I rolled my eyes, and she snickered.

"You know what I mean."

"Yup. Go home kiddo, I'll be around." She said, half saluting, before jumping down a fire escape with a continuous thumping noise.

I didn't get caught that night.


	9. 9

The blaring of my alarm rang in my ears, and I could feel shuffling on my chest.

I blearily tried slapping my alarm to turn it off, but I hit the wrong button, making it ring louder.

My ears stung, and I eventually hit the right button, cause the horrid sound disappeared.

That didn't stop me from waking up.

I groaned, my eyes bloodshot from not enough sleep.

I just wanted to go back to sleep.

I could feel Eri shuffling on my chest, and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her, while Max nuzzled between me and Eri. I fell asleep to the sound of her light snores.

"-uku, izuku! IZUKU!!!" I woke up with a start, my heart beating loudly in my chest, I looked at my dad, who's hand was hovering over my shoulder.

He looked frantic, rushed. "Izuku get your uniform on!! You're late!!!" He said, running out of the room and into the hallway.

I blinked, before assessing the situation, and how the sun was already up.

I jumped to my feet, but my foot snagged on the cover, making me fall on my face. Max rushed over, barking and licking me.

I groaned, but got up and rushed to the closet.

"Izuku get in the car!" My dad shouted from the door, and I almost dropped the creamer.

"Hold on!" I said, pouring the coffee into a large mug, and running out the door.

My head was throbbing, burning behind my eyes from the little sleep I got.

I could barely register the car ride because of how much my head hurt.

Everything felt too bright, everything was too loud, it was all a blurry mess around me. it made me nauseous.

The only thought I had was to get in class and sleep. I didn't care if I got in trouble at the moment.

I dashed through the halls, trying to keep myself awake while also getting to class as fast as possible

The adrenaline kept me awake as I stand in front of the door. Dread filled my stomach, but I couldn't even sneak in, seeing as there's only one door, and said door was at the front of the classroom.

I sighed, hoping to get this over with.

I opened the door, and the entire class looked at me.

"You look dead, Ribbit" Tsu said, her finger on her chin.

I groaned in agony from both my appearance and headache being pointed out. "Yeah, I know."

"Why were you late?" I look over to see Present Mic at the front. English.

"Got a new dog, wouldn't stop bothering me all night." I lied smoothly, sitting down in my seat.

"Well, if you're about to fall asleep, can you at least answer the question?" He said, pointing to what was on the board.

It was a line of three phrases, all grammatically incorrect.

"They're all incorrect." I said, laying my head down. That caused Present Mic to look at the board, before freaking out and writing them all over.

I was peacefully awakened by someone poking my side lightly.

"Hello?" I lifted my head, but my eyes were still closed.

"Mido, we're about to start hero class, I brought you lunch as well 'cause I didn't want to bother you." I heard Uraraka say quietly. I open my eyes tiredly, thankfully grabbing the box of food.

"T-thanks." I said, smiling.

The food was still warm.

I ate pretty quickly, seeing as I was both hungry and anxious for the next class.

At least I felt somewhat energized.

I was almost done with my food what the door burst open.

I almost dropped my bite into my lap, but I caught it in my bowl.

"I AM- COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might said as he entered over dramatically.

I finished my food as quickly as possible as everyone else gushed about the number 1 hero.

He explained what we were doing today, and to grab our suitcases from the wall.

We all rushed down to the changing rooms, and changed quickly.

I was proud of my outfit.

It was a tailed suit vest with a white button up shirt underneath, while I had a red tie. I had stretchy dress pants for mobility, black gloves, and dress shoes, and a utility belt. There was also a small, plastic flower in the pocket of my vest that had pepper spray inside.

That's what it looked like anyways. Underneath was a bullet proof vest, elbow pads, brass knuckles in my gloves, steel toed boots which go up my dress pants and also serve and knee guards, and I had a mouth guard/mask that had dragon-like facial features for communication.

My weapon, something I was proud to have thought of, was a metal Bo staff that could turn into two batons and conduct electricity. There's also something else about it that just barely got past the legal limit, but I'd rather not talk about it.

I walked out into the light of the mock city we were training in.

Everyone was wearing their costumes, very happy and excited.

But one person stood out.

She was wearing a high ponytail, boots, and a very small cover up, but she looked so stiff and awkward, and I could see why.

She's probably super self conscious about her body, but tried to go for mobility and quirk usage.

Without thinking I walk up to her.

"Hey you look pretty unco-" I try talking, but I'm cut off by a surprised yelp. She turns around, looking very vulnerable. "Im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said hastily, taking a small step back to give her space.

"N-no, you're fine!" She said, her arms crossed over her chest area.

"You look super uncomfortable in that." I said, looking at her face, but gesturing to her outfit. She let out a nervous huff.

"I-it was the only way I could think to make m-my quirk usefully be effective." She said, and I nodded.

"I had thought so. But I have some ideas if you'd like, for it to be more comfortable!" I said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Oh?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah! Instead of a skirt, maybe small shorts, and instead of the chest being open, have the back and stomach open. This way you're comfortable, but it's still effective!" I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I talk.

"I- I see! That does sound a lot better..." She said, pondering for a few moments, them looking at me." that doesn't look very comfortable or mobile..." She said, looking at me.

I perked up. "Ah! But it is! I made the outfit to be made of a very stretchy, mobile fabric for agility, and underneath is padded so I'm not left without protection!" I said excitedly, I wanted to talk about my outfit seeing as it looked very different than normal.

"I see-" Momo was cut off by All Might.

"Welcome students to your first hero class! I see you all have wonderful hero outfits, and I can see the effort put into them! Remember if you don't like it, just ask the company to re-do it!" He said cheerfully, and I glanced at Momo.

"Onto the subject! Today you will be doing two versus two battles!" Immediately hands went up.

"Ah, I see lots of questions! You with the pink helmet, please tell me your name!" He said, and I looked at who he was pointing at.

It was Uuraraka. She had a spandex suit that was pink and black, with white highlights. Her utility belt, wrist guards, and shoes were all super bulky, and looked very heavy. Overall, she looked like an astronaut in training.

"Uh- Uraraka, sir! I wanna know why we're doing this so early on?" She asked, and all might faltered a little.

"It's good practice for later on in the year when you work with each other, as well as for us faculty members to see how you use your quirks!" He said, and a bunch of hands went down.

He pointed to someone in full metal armour that looks vaguely familiar.

"How will you be distributing our teams, sir!" The voice of Iida rang from out the helmet, as well as his harsh hand movements giving it away.

"Randomly! We already have teams picked out for you, it mostly depends on if you have to play the villain part, or the hero part."

"Why must you do it randomly?" Iida asked, and I couldn't help myself.

"Hero's have to work with others whom they might not even like, but still have to work as a team to get the job done quickly and efficiently!" I said, and All Might beamed.

"That is correct!" He said, his smile unwavering. "The teams we have today are..."

After announcing the yes, we had to stand next to our partner. My partner was Uraraka.

"I wonder who we have to go up against!" She beamed, looking around excitedly.

"I don't know, but if they underestimate me, oh ho ho, it's going to be fun. Anyways, Uraraka-san, how did you design your outfit?" I ask, and she turned to me, her face flushed.

"O-oh, well. Um. Originally I w-wanted it to be a jumpsuit, but, I, uh, I -i guess they just got the order wrong." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I actually like this! If the fabric is stretchy, it allowed for mobility, and spandex is less likely to get caught on something like loose fabrics, though it does mean less protection than desired, and if you really want to get specific, some types of spandex can cause allergic reactions to certain people cause of the polyurethane to get rashes, which is a downfall, but loose fabrics can hinder in a fight by getting caught on things, being used as leverage-" I stopped myself when I realized some people (including Uraraka) were staring at me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I went on a tangent-" I was trying to apologise when Uraraka burst into laughter. The sound was so light and whole hearted that it rang around in my head even after she had cooled down.

"You're fine! It's actually interesting to know that! I guess I know where to go if I need help with assignments and stuff!" She smiled and joked, but it wasn't the usual horrid jokes and undertones I was used to. It was like she was trying to laugh with me. She wasn't trying to hurt me.

It felt...

Nice.

"Alright class! We will start with our first Hero team!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, and looked up at all might, who now had two boxes next to him. One black with white letters labeled 'H', most likely for the Hero team, and the other was a white box with black lettering of 'V', for the Villain team.

He stuck his hand in the hero box, and pulled out what looked like a painted pool ball with the letter 'A' on it. "Team A will be the hero's!" All Might bellowed, and Uraraka turned towards me excitedly.

"We're going first!" She said, jumping up and down slightly, showing her energy and excitement. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Our first Villain team will be...!" He trailed off, putting his hand inside the box and pulling out a ball with the letter 'D' "TEAM D!" he yelled, and immediately my heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

I could feel the white hot burning sensation crawling under my skin, making me feel cold, and terrified.

"Izuku-kun?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the worried looked Uraraka was giving me. Her soft features molded lightly, her eyebrows creasing with worry. I smiled, and waved it off with an 'I'm fine!'

Liar.

"All right! The villain team must go to their mock house, and make sure the bomb is secured. After five minutes, the hero's are allowed to come inside how they see fit!"

"Izuku-kun..." Ochako trailed off. I was too busy thinking about different ways to take the bomb, where it might be, how to get past Bakugou, different fighting strategies, that I didn't hear Ochako.

"Izuku-kun!" Ochako said a little louder, and I snapped out of my rambling.

"Y-yes?" I turned to her, feeling a little embarrassed. She smiled,

"The 5 minutes are almost up." She said, and I perked up.

"Okay. I have a plan..."

We entered the house through a window by uraraka making us float up there.

He said we could enter however we want, right?

I crouch low once I get inside, trying to reduce the noise I made. I had a hand hovering over my weapon. At first I think Uraraka didn't know what I was doing, but she joined me after a little bit.

The halls were eerily silent, like something looming over us we couldn't see or touch. We had passed another empty hallway-

I felt the burning sensation of eyes on my back.

I gasp slightly, and turn around. I saw a burning orange light inches from my face, and I put my arms up to block it.

Thank Goodness I had bullet proof stuff on.

The fabrics on my arm burned away, showing the now burnt bulletp Proof forearms.

I fell backwards, but scrambled into a fighting position as quick as possible. Bakugou grinned, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Hey Deku," his smile was more like a sneer than anything, fury and anger filled his bright red eyes. I was frozen. I could imagine the burning heat crawling under my skin, my nerves screaming at me to run, run away, run, run, run run run run run RUN WHY AREN'T I RUNNING!?

He started to walk towards me, the room going eerily cold. I found the purpose to move again as I grabbed Uraraka's wrist.

"Izu-"

"RUN!" I yelled, dragging her along with me as I darted off, Bakugou following us not too shortly behind.

"GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS BITCH!" He yelled, blasting off the ground to go faster. All I could do was run, go somewhere quiet, go anywhere other than here.

I made so many sharp turns it felt like at some point when we turned it felt like my hand would tear right out of its socket.

"Izu-!" I felt her hand rip out of mine. I turn around in a panic, only to see that no one was behind us, but Uraraka...

Uraraka was rubbing her forearm, where I had grabbed her. She looked out of breath, and a look of pain spread across her face. I stare for a moment, before realizing I had hurt her.

My hand went to cover my face, only to be met with cold metal. "I'm... Oh God. I'm so sorry!" I said. I felt horrid. I had just hurt my friend. My hand went to my hair, gripping it lightly as I tried to calm down.

"Izuku-kun, please, it's fine, I'm not hurt!" She said, and I tried to swallow the spit in my throat.

"Ok... Ok.. Ok." I was taking deep breaths to calm down. I tried to think of a plan for what to do now. Then something clicked.

"Uraraka, I need you to run and find Iida. I'll stay here and fight off Bakugou, to give you time." I said, and her eyebrows creased.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" She asked, and I looked around nervously.

"I-" I thought for a moment. Why did I want to stay behind? I thought for another second. "because I already know he's going to come after me. No point dragging a Deadman with you if they can give you time." I said, and her cheeks puffed out, like she was about to say something, but she said nothing, but let out a huff of air.

"Be careful." She said, before running off.

"I'll try..." I said, before sighing, and standing up on semi shakey feet. Then the image of a laughing Bakugou, who is creating explosions popped in my head. I groaned. "I'm going to die." I sighed.

I start to walk around wearily, my bo staff at my side. I could hear footsteps approaching, oddly quiet. Could it be Uraraka? She didn't get lost did she? Am I lost? I have no idea where I am-

I got to a corner, and I could hear the footsteps right next to me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, and I silently gulped.

The person rounded the corner, their eyes locking with my own.

"Deku," Bakugou hissed and I gulped, getting into a fighting stance.

Bakugou wasted no time in going for a right hook. The punch was nearing me and I froze up, I couldn't move, my throat was tight I felt dizzy-

By some miracle, I had gotten out of that daze just in time to grab his wrist, grab his arm pit, and with his own momentum I threw him to the ground.

I backed up, breathing heavily. I ripped off my mask to breathe better.

I saw Bakugou on the floor, coughing and hissing while he slowly got up, glaring at me. Something in me clicked, and all the fear and rage fell down on me in one fell swoop.

"BAKUGO!" I yelled, my chest getting tight, and startling him a little. All those years of torment building up in my chest as I stared at him.

'make a noose out of your tie! Then you can finally meet your dad!'

Wouldn't that be nice.

I wondered how he would act.

I guess now I don't have to.

"I'M NOT USELESS, I'M NOT HELPLESS, I'M NOT SOME TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH! NOT ANYMORE! IM A FUCKING HUMAN BEING, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME FROM BEING A HERO!" I yelled. I wasn't even doing this consciously. It was this festering feeling in me that I couldn't hold back. I didn't try to.

'how about you jump off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!'

Oh how much I wished I could.

Oh how much I wanted this pain to disappear.

"IM NO LONGER THE STUPID LITTLE KID I WAS. I'M NO LONGER DEKU. I'M IZUKU FUCKING MIDORIYA AND I WILL BECOME A HERO!" Anger was festering inside me, my eyes started to burn. Everything all at once. The teasing, the bullying, the absolute loneliness I felt for so long, it all came crashing down on me. My lungs burned from all the screaming,

Years.

I stared at his bright, red eyes that seemed to burn so brightly with rage, that they were like a fire

Years I put up with his torment.

no more.

I will not let him control me.

I will not let him break me.

"You useless SHIT!" He yelled, lunging at me.

I dodged rolling to the side, landing into a half crouched position.

Bakugou swiped again, and I dashed, running top speed down the halls as I heard him using his quirk to most likely propel himself.

That went on for a little bit, my stamina wearing out just a little with every sharp turn I make.

I used my staff... kinda. We didn't learn it as much in class cause it was a separate course you could take, so I just used it how I knew how.

It's a baseball game now.

Bakugou flew over me, landing in front. I swung the thing at him, he dodged the first attack shakily, definitely not expecting it, so I swung again as hard as I could, hitting him in the ribs.

"OW FUCK!" He gave me a death glare as he cradled himself. I took that chance and booked it.

"GET BACK HERE!" he roared, getting back up with the slightest limp.

'Izukun! I found the room with the bom-'

"GOOD! SECURE IT. IM NOT IN A POSITION TO RIGHT NOW-" I said, turning a corner. I slip, and overshoot, slamming into the wall.

"OW!" I yell, and my mic peaked.

'Are you okay!?'

"MENTALLY OR PHYSICALLY!?"

'Midoriya-!'

I push myself off the ground, trying to scramble up into a running position, falling and losing my balance a few times before finally getting balance just as Bakugou rounds the corner.

"DEKU," he hissed in what sounded like pain and rage.

I stopped running, and turned to stare him down.

He was hunched on his side, still cradling his ribcage. The scowl on his face was so deep it almost morphed his face, his eyes shining with such fury I thought they would catch fire.

Then his scowl turned into a smile, a deep, wicked smile that sent chills down my spine.

He grabbed a small ring on the gauntlet, and my mic almost blew up.

'YOUNG BAKUGOU DO NOT USE THAT WEAPON! IF YOU DO THE HERO'S WILL WIN AND YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION!!' All Might yelled through the intercoms, and I stared in horror as he pulled the pin.

"IT WON'T KILL 'EM IF HE MOVES!!" He yelled as the gauntlet started to get red, and bright, hot, orange and yellow sparks flew out right towards me in a fiery blaze.

I moved at the last second, my right temple, cheek and eye felt boiled, I could barely hear over the intercoms the announcement that my team won.

All I could hear was a ringing in my ears, blocking out all the outside sounds as I lay on the floor in agony.

My body felt numb, everything burning into my eyes all at once, white hot pain erupted from the left side of my face. The pain was so agonizing it was all I could focus on, everything else felt dull compared to the searing pain and heat.

I try to open my eye, only getting fast glimpses of things. All might, Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida. I didn't know what was happening, but it felt like I couldn't move. Nothing was making sense, my head hurt, I wanted to sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep...

Just sleep...

"-ou can't have them in the same class!" I heard a very familiar voice say, almost yell.

"We didn't know of such things. We'll have this sorted out as soon as possible, I promise, mister Midoriya." I heard the tired, scratchy voice of my teacher say.

"How long is that going to be?" He said, not angry, but anxious.

"Today, if not tomorrow. We don't let things like this out of our hands." I heard Eraserhead say, and my dad sigh. I shifted a little to be a little more comfortable

"Thank you- Izuku?" I heard my dad's voice, and I opened my eyes.

Well, eye.

"Yeah?" I asked, voice scratchy and raw.

"You okay bud?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I grinned, sitting up.

"Yup!" I said, and my dad smiled, though worry was still etched into his face.

"Why can I only see out of one eye though-" I tried to move my hand to my eye, but my dad caught my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that." He said, amusement in his tone, and an eyebrow raised.

I tilted my head. "Why-?"

"Because under the gauze is a third degree burn." I snapped my head over to Eraserhead, who made the exclamation.

"Huh?" I said, staring at him dumbfoundedly.

"You have a third degree burn on your upper cheek, a little bit of your temple, and some of the skin around your eye. You're lucky you didn't go blind." He said, defining the situation more.

I stare at him, he couldn't possibly be right, how-

Wait.

I know exactly how.

I groaned, falling back onto my pillow.

"Why can't he just leave me alone." I say half to myself, and half to anybody who wanted to listen to me.

"Well he's going to have to after that stunt." Eraserhead said, and I raised my head, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a hazard to have him near you, clearly. I've decided to put him in class 1-B while he learns to control himself." Eraserhead said, and I stared at him wide eyed.

"W-what? Why-"

"Why didn't I expel him?"

"No!- why-"

"Did he get into the hero course? Many things. We saw potential in him, but it turns out he needed to fix his behavioral issues. We would expel him, but I'm afraid of where that anger and that behavior will take him." He said, and I stared at him dumbly. He didn't even let me ask questions!

"No! That's not what I'm asking!-"

"For the situation now it seems to be the only ones you nee-"

"WHY AREN'T I SWITCHING CLASSES!" I yelled, shutting him up. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Why- why am I not switching classes? First off, I'm quirkless-"

"Izuku-" I cut my dad off.

"I couldn't defend myself in said situation, I got severely injured, and I got too emotional during the fight and got caught off guard! All those things would give the villain an advantage in a real fight!" I said, and Eraserhead rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"All those were caused- in some way shape or form,- by Bakugou. Explosions aren't easy to dodge, you were severely injured cause Bakugou was being immature and used a deadly weapon on you-"

"Deadly-!" My dad was cut off by Eraserhead.

"And he clearly provoked something to make you emotional. None of those were your fault Midoriya.-" I tried to speak, but he put his hand up. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind." He said, staring me down.

My dad looked a little miffed by the situation, but settled down nonetheless.

After having a staring contest with Mr. Aizawa for what felt like an hour, the door slid open.

I stare at the empty hall, before looking down to see a mop of long white hair and a jean dress with hand painted stars and flowers atop.

The little girl walked over to the bed jumping on top and crawling over to me.

I chuckle at her. Her large, round, red eyes stared at me. I smiled, ruffling her hair.

Then another person appeared at the door.

"Ah! Midoriya-kun are you alright?" I heard Uraraka say, peeking her head in.

I nodded my head, and she smiled, walking into the room a little more "I heard that you got injured, and wanted to check when I could! I'm sorry I didn't help you!" She said, bowing in apology.

"N-no! Don't be sorry! It's not your fault I promise!" I said, but she still looked guilty as she stood back up.

"Yeah, but I could have at least helped you! Instead I was stuck having a game of tag with Iiida kun!"

"You were trying to secure the bomb! You couldn't Have known until afterwards!"

"That's the problem-"

"What even happened?" Me and Uuraraka stopped talking, looking at my dad.

"Didn't- didn't they tell you?" I asked him, and he shook his head,

"All they told me was that Bakugou attacked you during training and you ended up getting badly hurt. I'm guessing your teacher only got the basics instead of the entire situation." He said, and I sighed.

'Why do schools always do this?'

I looked around "where did he go?"

"He left when she entered." He said, and I nodded.

I told him what happened, Uraraka chiming in sometimes to say what she was doing. At the beginning my dad looked miffed, but towards the end he looked...

Terrifying.

He looked so sickly sweet towards the end that it sent chills. A tickle of smoke erupted from his nose, and whenever he talked I could see the smoke in the back of his mouth. I gulped.

"Hey uh, dad...?" I said, and he turned to me a little too fast, his eyes burning into mine.

"Yes?" He asked, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Please don't murder Bakugou and his family." He broke out into laughter.

"Oh no no no. I'll just have a nice... Chat with his parents. It'll be harmless." I shudder, remembering the last time he said that.

"Dad I'm serious."

"Oh, and so am I!"

"DAD. please don't do that! The last time you did that you almost set fire to the principal's office!"

"Fat fucker deserved it"

"No he didn't! He didn't even know it was happening!"

"Um... Should I leave?" Uraraka asked, holding onto the door knob.

"I thi-"

"I feel like for the situation happening in the room, that would be best." My dad said swiftly, and Uraraka nodded, leaving quickly.

My dad turned back to me, staring like a vulture, daring me to move.

Oooooooooo boy this was going to be long.


	10. 10

I sat outside the principal's office, the bandage still wrapped around my left eye. Eri was sitting in my lap, humming a small tune she probably heard dad sing.

I could hear muffled talking inside the office, yet I couldn't make out what they were saying. The hallway was tense, but I absent-mindedly braided Eri's hair. Her hair was soft, silky, and thick.

As I braid her hair, my hand brushes over the horn on her head, and I realize something.

Wasn't that a lot smaller a few days ago?

I brushed off that thought. I must have been remembering something from a while ago, or my brain was messing with me. I smile at her dress, remembering how me and her painted all over it for fun. My dad was a little miffed at first, complaining that the paint might mess up the other clothes, but he never really enforced us to stop.

I look at the braid, and use two of the hairbands to tie it off, before making a round bun atop her head, using another one of her hair bands and two of my pencils to keep it in.

After I was finished she kept touching the large bun, messing with the pencils and feeling the braid. I watched her mess around with it as I tried listening to the ever growing conversation within the room.

I heard a ding from my phone, and as I tried to reach for it I missed, knocking it onto the floor. I groaned. I wasn't used to this low depth perception. When walking here I almost hit multiple doors, so the fact I couldn't even pick up my phone wasn't very surprising.

I try leaning down to grab it, successfully getting it-

The door opened with force, smacking my hand and sending my phone flying. I winced from the pain in my hand, and cradle it in my other hand for a second, moving it around to try and get rid of the pain.

I look up at my dad who closed the door. He looked annoyed, and smoke was coming out of his nose.

He coughed, before turning to me. "Hey kiddo, it's getting late. We should go home." He said, picking up my phone and throwing it to me.

I walk into the house, kicking off my shoes and immediately getting tackled by the dog. I laugh a little, petting him before moving into the living room.

I lay down on the couch, face first. I burrow my face into the pillows, feeling better being home.

I felt the dog jump onto my back, but I didn't really care. I was just so exhausted.

I lift my head from the pillows slightly, peering to the side and into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad?" I ask, and he made a noise of acknowledgement.

"What happened in the office?"

I heard a long tired sigh, "well, to put it shortly, while yes, Bakugou is going to be suspended, he'll also be moved to class 1-B, which you've already been told by your teacher. I also convinced the principle to try and get Bakugou into an anger management course, so he should get better at not attacking anyone he meets." My dad said, and I nodded.

I walk down the path to the school, but as I start to hear loud noises, I turn the corner and see what looks to be the press.

I wince at the sight, but keep walking to get to school. As I get closer to the press, someone notices me, and jogs up to me, pointing a microphone and camera in my face.

"Your a student of U.A, correct?" He basically yelled I. My face, and I froze uncomfortably.

"Ye- yes?" I stuttered, backing up a bit from the camera, but it was just pushed into my face more.

"What do you think about having All Might as a teacher?" He said, almost touching the mic to my face. I lightly pushed the mic away.

"I- I don't know. He's just a- a regular teacher?" I said, and another reporter shoved yet another pair of camera and mic into my face.

"What about the other heroic teachers? How do they run their classes?"

"What special traits can you pinpoint in their teaching?"

"What kind of freedom do they have?"

The onslaught of questions came, as well as more reporters. I was getting overwhelmed from the mix of cameras and microphones, and well as the many voices speaking to me at the same time.

It got to the point where it was too much, and I snapped.

"Can you just leave me alone!? I need to get to class!" I said, trying to back up and move around them.

"You haven't answered any of our questions yet!"

Yells of protest doing out and I was getting angry.

"Let me get to class! Isn't it illegal to shove a camera in the face of a minor without consent!?" I yelled, before shoving them out of the way and running to the school at top speed.

I heard some of the press try to follow me through, but the protective wards activated, and shut them out.

The sound was so loud it made me jump, but I scrambled to get to class.

I sat down in my seat, trying to shake off my nerves of almost getting mobbed.

God, I hated the press.

Almost everyone was already in the classroom, only a few people were filling in right before the bell.

As soon as people heard the ringing, they scrambled to their seats, not wanting to anger our homeroom teacher.

Speaking of whom, he walked in right as the bell started.

"Today we're doing something different, though this will affect the entire class throughout the year." Aizawa said in his monotone voice, and I felt excitement well inside me.

"You'll be selecting a class President today." He said, and the excitement burst into ashes. Class president? What's so exciting-

Half the class startle to bustle with excitement. Then one hand shot into the air. "Professor! Surely it's too early in the year for a class president, we barely know each other." Iida said in his authoritative voice.

"Yeah! Yo- you can't be serious! How would- how would we even vote?" I stuttered out my response.

"However you'd like. I don't care as long as it's quick." He said, getting into his sleeping bag and laying down.

"How about paper votes? You can vote for whoever, so that way it shows that the person with the most votes has the respect of others." The girl with the pony-tail -- Youyorozu, right? -- said, looking around nervously.

Multiple people made noises of agreement, either that or they nodded and sat down. I smiled at the idea. It seemed reasonable at least.

She made a small box, ripped up small strips of paper, and started handing them out.

Once everyone put their vote in the box, she grabbed some chalk, and tallied up the votes.

When she moved away I gawked at the board.

I have 4 votes!? WHY!?

Youyorozu was right behind me, with 3 Votes. That didn't seem fair in the slightest! She was the one who came up with the idea in the first place!

But most importantly (in the moment) WHO VOTED FOR ME!?

'Why would anyone vote for me?' I was baffled. Nobody voted for me. Ever. So why did I get the MOST? Who would want to vote for the Quirkless kid? Why not Uraraka, Or Iida, Or Youyorozu.

Why?

I slipped into the booth. Eating silently while trying to wrap my head around the situation

"You look like a dead fish." I was snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at Shinsou. I sighed.

"I might as well be." I said, taking a bite of my rice.

"What happened?" He said, sitting down and placing his tray on the table.

"I don't know. We had to pick class president-"

"Already?"

"Yeah. Anyways, we had to pick a president. The way we did it was write a name on a slip -- it could even be your own -- And then tally. But for some reason I had four votes. I don't even know who they are. And why on Earth pick me? I'm probably the most irresponsible person i-in class! I can't even- even keep a cactus alive!" I said, waving my arms around trying to accentuate the situation.

"Not even a cactus? What poor cactus did you experiment on?"

"That's what you're focused on?"

"Of course." He looked me straight in the eyes. I stare dumbfounded at him. I mean, The man has his priorities I guess-

All of a sudden the room blared. A siren rang throughout, causing havoc.

Shinsou just looked tired, and he groaned.

"Can't even enjoy my food." He said, before going back to eating.

I stood up, looking around. What happened?

"Izuku!" I heard a voice near us. I look around, and out of the rushing crowd came toga.

"What are you doing!? There was a security breach! Let's get out of here!" She said, grabbing my arm and basically dragging me out of my seat.

"Wh-what!?" I said, looking back at Shinsou, who shoved the rest of his food in his mouth before getting up.

"Someone got past the gates!" She said, still trying to drag me into the crowd.

Who on Earth would try and breach the security? Why-

I looked around the room. It was like a mob...

The press!

The press were outside this morning, and probably got in somehow!

"Toga! It's probably just the press!" I said, and she looked at me. she stared like I had sprouted 4 heads.

"Wh- OH!" the idea clicked, and she looked around frantically. And her eyes stopped at the wall.

I looked to where she was staring.

A window!

But it was really high...

"Toga! I'm gonna check the window, but I need you to make sure nothing breaks under me, alright?" I said. She nodded, and I ran to the booth.

I got on top of the chairs, and grabbed onto the railing. It was too high for me to see...

I gripped on tightly, and scraped my foot against the wall.

"What are you doing!?" I heard shinsou yell, but I didn't pay any attention to him.

From what I could see, the windowsill was deep enough for me to sit in it.

So with as much might as I could muster, I gripped the rail, pulling myself up-- with some difficulty might I add, seeing as there was no place for footing -- but I got up anyways.

I stare at the gate, seeing Aizawa sensei and Mic sensei (as well as a few other teachers I couldn't recognize from here) trying to hold back the press.

"I was right!" I said lightly under my breath. Then I turned towards the cafeteria, and my heart leapt to my throat.

I couldn't have been more than 3meters in the air,-- meaning If I got down the same way I got up I could get down harmlessly-- but from here it looked so far down. I could feel my throat close up.

"Izuku! What's happening!" Toga yelled, and I tried to speak, but I couldn't get any sound out.

I turned back to the press, and had to take a deep breath.

"EVERYONE!!" I yelled loudly. Louder than I thought possible for my voice.

Half the mob turned to me.

"IT'S JUST THE PRESS OUTSIDE!! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN AND SEE IF ANYONE'S HURT!" I yelled, and people started to calm down. I sighed, closing my eyes. My throat felt raw from the yelling, but I brushed it off.

I looked down, and immediately regretted it. I scooted back into the window instinctively, feeling my throat close up once again.

This felt silly. It felt so absolutely stupid. I've been roof jumping on 6 story buildings, but sitting in a windowsill 9 feet off the ground was making me feel unsafe?

Was it because I had less space to retreat to? Or was it because if I landed wrong -- or landed in a spot that wasn't flat, unlike most roofs-- I could fracture my leg? It was probably both. I couldn't just roll off the booth chairs or the table. I'd just hurt myself and everything else even more.

My stomach tightened and I felt dizzy. I couldn't even hear the blaring alarms or Toga and Shinsou yelling at me. I so many emotions welled up, I started to hyperventilate, the floor started the swirl under me, elongating the drop. I felt like I was going to rip over, tears started to well in my eyes, and I couldn't stop shaking.

I felt like I was going to fall. I wasn't going to fall was I? No I was safe sitting down, just sit down, stop thinking about it stop looking down just get down you won't fall but if I do fall im gonna get hurt-- oh God I didn't want to get hurt-- just get DOWN-

I heard the flap of wings next to me. I turn to the sound, and see a student. He had dark blue hair, a scrawny figure, pure white wings where his arms should be, and chicken feet. "Do- do you need help getting down?" He looked at me nervously.

I couldn't speak, but I nodded my head vigorously. He stopped flapping his wings for a moment, as if holding out his arms, before he started flapping again.

After getting down (both safely and embarrassingly), four people ran straight at me.

One, was Iida, who was yelling about me going up so high and about how dangerous it was,

One was Toga, who was gushing about how cool it was that I got people to actually listen to me,

Another was Shinsou, who was yelling at me about how stupid I was,

And lastly was Uraraka, who was rapid fire asking if I was okay and if I needed to sit down.

I felt dizzy, their voices and presence suffocating me, I felt so overwhelmed that I was on the verge of vomit.

"Back up! Your going to suffocate him!" I heard someone say, and the four of them backed up.

I stare at the guy who had made them back up. He was tall and muscular, with blond hair in a cow lick and bright blue eyes. He himself wasn't too close to me, and kept his distance.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded. My body was still skating heavily, and my cheeks felt wet, but I was okay.

I was on the ground.

I was safe.

I sat down in my chair, my entire body almost melting into the seat.

As Aizawa sensei entered the room, everyone started to calm down and sit.

He looked at the class.

"As most of you know, there was a security breach during lunch. It was nothing major, it was only the press. This Wednesday we will be going on a joint Field trip with class 1-B for Heroics. At the moment that I all I can tell you." He said, before leaving, and Midnight coming in for History.

I sighed.

Today was... Sort of eventful, at the least.


	11. 11

I sigh, walking into homeroom. I had a weird gut feeling telling me that Bakugou would be there, but when I opened the door he wasn't. Of course he isn't there, stupid. He's suspended. I mentally slapped my forehead as I sat down at my desk. But there was a lingering tightness in my gut. I wrote it off instead of focusing on it.

Right before the bell rang, everyone scrambled to their seats so that when Aizawa comes in, they don't get in trouble.

As Aizawa walked to the podium, all the noise cut off, allowing him to speak.

"Today we are having our field trip to the USJ, or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where you will be learning the basics of rescue work." He said, before clicking a button and the cases with the hero suits popped out.

"Put on your Outfits and go outside to wait for the bus."

Everyone was bustling around, all waiting for the bus.

"Izuku!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see Toga running at me.

I panic for a second, dodging to the side, bumping right into Uraraka and Mina.

"Hey!" I heard Mina yell as Uraraka yelped in surprise.

I turn around, and I splitter out an apology.

Mina gave a pouty face, but let it go. I turn around, both embarrassed and miffed at toga, who was laughing so hard it looked like it hurt.

"Toga! What are you even doing here?" I exclaim.

"J-joint class!" She said in-between laughs. I sigh.

That's when I saw her outfit. She was wearing two scrunchies -- one black, one red -- she had white diamonds on her cheeks, and the rest of the outfit looked like an amalgamation of half reds and half blacks, with white as an accent color. Her main body piece was a corset looking piece made of a stretchy substance that looked like leather (though leather isn't very stretchy). a bright red bow, gloves that were also mitch matched in color, but had the same design; they were long, up to her mid bicep, with all the fingers cut off except the middle one. She had a red skirt with a white diamond pattern. Her boots were leather in texture, they had a small heel, and were Mitch matched red and black. I couldn't see -- and frankly, didn't want to see -- but I could guess that she was wearing thick black tights under her skirt.

After thinking for a few seconds, I made the connection.

"You look like Harley Quinn." I said, a small smile on my face. She gasped, before going into another laughing fit.

"Wait- did you-"

"Y-Yeah!" She answered my unsaid question, and I chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked DC" I said, and she nodded, wiping a tear of laughter away.

"w-Well, I could guess that from the subtle hints on your design, you seemed to be inspired by Joker." She said, and I gagged.

"Yeah, but now it just makes me feel gross."

"WOW-" Toga was cut off by someone coming over.

"Oh Toga, don't terrorize the 1-A kids." I look over to two people walking over. One had ginger hair, while the other had light Blonde hair. I took notice of the guys outfit. It looked a little like mine, but without the green gradient, and it had a bit more stuff on it. Both were definitely more inspired by formality.

"Aw what! That's not fair! Plus, I wasn't even terrorizing hi-"

"Yes, you were."

"HOW DARE-"

"I'm so sorry sir, for her annoying, and unnecessary rambles." The bland kid said with words that poured out sarcasm. He walked over and put a hand over Toga's mouth. Toga looked miffed. Toga made a noise, and the blonde kid yelped, pulling his hand away.

"Did you just lick me!?" He yelled. Toga smiled a toothy grin, showing off her sharp fangs.

Blond kid and Toga started arguing, meanwhile the ginger girl from earlier just looked tired.

A tap on my shoulder prompts me to turn my head to the side, where I'm face to face with Aizawa sensei.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Follow me for a minute." He said, walking to the edge of the group of students. I followed.

Once we got a bit of a distance away from the classes, I spoke. "What did you need?"

"It's about the field trip. Bakugou will be joining the classes only for today. We're doing this because today we're going over the basics of rescue. we aren't going to do it again this year because of the way the curriculum is set up. I'm sorry in advance for any complications this might cause during class." He said, bowing a little at the end.

A chill went down my spine at the mention of Bakugou, but I nodded, going to my 'friend' group.

As I was walking back to them, someone tapped my shoulder (again). I turn to meet their eyes and see ones filled with worry.

"Izu-kun, are you alright?" Uraraka asked. My cheeks flushed a little at the nickname, but I smiled.

"Y-yeah! Just, um. Just a little nervous is all!" My smile was a little shakie, and I was still a little tense, but I tried to reassure her.

It didn't look like it did much, but she let it go anyways.

Everyone chatted, waiting for these busses, and when they finally arrived, everyone tried to get on the bus at once.

It was so chaotic that I almost got pushed over.

"I- uh- guys!" I said, trying to speak over everyone. I was getting overwhelmed by the pushing of the crowd. After a bit I couldn't take it.

"GUYS!" I yelled, and all of 1-A turned to me, meanwhile only a little of 1-B looked over.

"Can- uh, can we get in a line? Please?" I asked, and 1-A started to form a line, meanwhile 1-B caught on and started to join in.

I sighed a breath of relief.

After that little fiasco, everyone got onto the two busses.

The ride there was uneventful, only people talking and laughing with one another.

After zoning out while looking at the passing scenery, we finally got to a large building with a dome like shape, but you couldn't see inside.

As we got off the bus' I heard multiple people awe at the sight. I ventured towards the building, gawking at the architecture. This thing had to be made out of one way glass, or else it wouldn't stand up. Or, maybe they had a few beams to hold it. The top was extremely smooth looking, no bumps or edges-

"It seems like quirks aren't the only thing you rambling about, huh?" I snapped out of my small rant by someone with bright red, spiky hair. He had a small scar over his right eye. I got a weird feeling of deja vu that I knew him, but probably not.

I flushed a little at the comment. "Was I mumbling?" I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah!" He had a good hearted grin, and it made me a little flustered. He was so energetic, his smile so bright and full of happiness. He looked so happy and unthreatening when he smiled, even with his sharp teeth. I had to look away, I felt so flustered, I didn't even know why.

"I'm Kirishima! You?" He asked, and I chuckled weakly, looking away from him.

"I-izuku Midoriya". He smiled at me, then went ahead into the building.

As the classes entered the dome, my throat closed up. Besides someone in the building (were they a hero? They look familiar) was Bakugou. he was wearing his hero outfit, minus the grenade gauntlets.

I could feel my right eye twitch, and a cold spike from the spot on it. I shake it off, hiding slightly behind Kirishima.

Bakugou spotted me, his blank expression turning into a sour snarl, but he didn't try to attack me. I sighed a breath of relief as Bakugou grumbled and sat down on the stairs in front of us, clearly bored.

"Alrighty class! My name is 13, and Today we will be teaching you how to deal with rescue!" The hero said, and Uraraka's face lit up.

"She's my favorite hero!" She whispered excitedly to me. I grin at her, a small flush dancing around my cheeks.

God, what am I doing.

I focus back on the teacher.

"The USJ, or Unforseen Simulation Joint is where we will go through many different techniques on how to get people to safety, even in troubling situations! Now to get sta-"

"Hey teach, I'm guessing that ain't apart of the simulation?" Katsuki said, getting up and getting into a fighting stance.

Aizawa, Vlad King, and 13 whipped around, and the class focused their attention on something in the main plaza.

The lights around the edge of the building flickered for a second, and in front of the fountain a black swirl emitted from mid air, eventually turning purple around the edges and big enough for a large person to enter.

The teachers took a protective stance. "Get out of the facility! This is not a drill!" 13 said, putting her hands to the side as if creating a barrier. Aizawa and Vlad took a fighting stance.

Something was coming out of the portal- a hand. And followed by that, someone came out of it.

From here they had pale blue hair, even paler skin, and black clothes. Their face was obscured by a severed hand, which continued to appear everywhere else on the body as well.

Just looking at the man unsettled me, I could almost feel his eyes burning into my head.

The portal opened wider, letting villains pour out of the mist.

"13! get them out of the facility!!" Aizawa yelled, before running to the villains with his goggles on and his scarf floating around.

She nodded, but when she tried to lead us out, the mist stopped us.

"Trying to run away? I appreciate the futile attempt, but I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." The mist spoke, and 13 tried to shield us. Her finger cap popped open.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" She yelled, holding her finger as it sucked in any matter that was around it.

The mists yellow eyes narrowed. The portal looked to be giving into the black hole at least a little bit, but when another portal opened up behind 13, we gasped.

She let out a shriek of pain that rang through my head. Her back started to crumble to bits, her suit ripping and tearing with the horrifying screaming she was letting out. Her suit slowly disappearing into the portal. She flipped the cap closed as soon as she could, and promptly fell to the floor, writhing in pain and misery as the rings of her screams still blaring in my ears.

The kids rushed to her side, and I was torn. I wanted to help Aizawa with fighting the villains so that the class could escape, but at the same time he couldn't just let 13 wither on the floor with no one of (what I could assume) experience to help her.

But a decision was made for me, one that shouldn't even be in the question.

The black mist started to surround us, and Bakugou ran up to the eyes, trying to land a hit on... On something, but he fell through the portal. Some of the students gasped.

The mist started to close in on us, and by the time I could actually try and move my body from shock, I was already falling through the air.

I panicked flailing around for something to grab or to somehow slow my descent, but nothing was working!

Suddenly I hit something, hard, pain flared from the spot, almost as if someone had stabbed my shins with a hundred kitchen knives. I started to descend into it. I involuntarily gasped at the freezing cold surroundings, but I choked, my lungs filling with liquid as they felt like they would turn to ice. I opened my eyes to see the blue tinted surroundings, but I had to shut them in fear for them freezing and popping. My lungs burned so badly they started to go numb, and I wanted to cough so badly, but it wouldn't help. I tried to right myself upwards and move in the cold water, but it felt like my body was shutting down. I tried to go upwards as fast as I could, but it didn't seem fast enough.

I could feel the beating in my ears, the flaring white pain coming from my chest and throat and legs, my vision was getting blurry and starting to tunnel at the sides, black and yellow spots dancing around my vision with the cold nipping at them, my body slowly starting to get even weaker with every kick and swing of my arms causing my lungs to flair and my head to pound I felt like my eyes were going to pop out and explode from all the pressure they were under my body felt restricted as I tried to go upwards it felt like my body was moving tantalizingly slow I could see something circling around me my body and it was coming closer and closer but I wasn't able to move I was going numb all I could feel was a fiery pain followed up by a mind numbing cold-

A sharp tug to my body and I was flung out of the water. Cold rushed past me once again from the wind, My back hit hard metal, making pain flare from the spot. I tried to gasp, only to choke on the water in my lungs.

I turned over onto my stomach and started to cough violently, water coming out and pooling under me as I stopped and hacked it up. My gag reflexes picked up and made me gag almost to the point of vomit.

I took deep, shaky breaths, trying to regulate my shivering and the pain in my lungs. At least now I could breathe properly and I was warming up from the humid air and the warm sun.

I tried to stand up, but someone put a large hand on my shoulder. I look next to me to find Tsuyu shaking her head, then going back to the two others that were on the deck.

One was Mineta, he was shivering and whimpering against the boat wall, cowering under his arms and sobbing. The second one was Toga, who was in a similar shape to me, but looked like she had more time to regather herself, even if the diamonds on her cheeks were starting to streak- in a very tear markey way- and her hair was pulled out of her buns, so she now spotted two ponytails in her soaked outfit.

Speaking of soaked outfit, the extra, heavy cloth of the trench vest was starting to annoy me, so I shrugged it off, feeling a lot lighter in my weak state.

I looked around me, trying to assess the situation in my groggy state. My shins were still in immense pain, and I could see dark spots starting to appear on the already dark-ish outfit, which now had various slits of ruined cloth. My guess is that the water tension probably cut parts of my leg when landing.

Why aren't I surprised?

As I looked around, I saw Tsuyu looking over the edge worryingly. I tried to stand up, ignoring the harsh pin prickles and hot pain coming from my legs. As I half limped to the side of the boat, I could see what Tsuyu was looking at beforehand.

In the water were multiple villains, all having various properties and looks to that of either reptilian decent or Aquatic decent. Some grinned at us, sharp teeth shining in the glittering sunlight. All their eyes were filled with malicious or... Worrying intent(a shudder passed through me as I tried not to think too much about it). They circled around the boat, and as I assessed our situation to the many, many villains around us, only one thought came to mind.

Ah, shit.


	12. 12

Shit.

I looked over the scene. What were we supposed to do? The only one with a water-based quirk was Tsuyu. Toga could only shapeshift if she had someone's blood, and us getting blood from one of the villains would be extremely hard, Mineta only had sticky balls, and I only had a bo staff, a knife and a paintball gun that didn't even have any rounds in it.

Ignoring the numbing pain, I turn around to look at Tsuyu. Even though her expression was blank, her eyes were filled with fear and worry. Toga looked on the verge of passing out from exhaustion, and Mineta was cowering in the corner.

It felt useless. What were we supposed to do? We couldn't get closer or else we'd get captured. I glanced at my bo staff. I couldn't just drop it in the water, and plus, the voltage I would need is highly illegal. I didn't have any paintball rounds in my gun, seeing as I didn't need any at the moment (well, that's what I thought when grabbing the gun from my suitcase. I kinda just wanted to have it as a comfort item.)

I looked at my knife. I pondered. Could I throw it at one of their shoulders? But how would I retrieve it? I guess I could ask Tsuyu to do it for me, but then they might grab her tongue or her tongue wouldn't be strong enough to pull it out without causing fatal damage. I looked back at the gun. I scowled at the orange tip, signifying that it was for training/isn't considered a true weapon.

Wait! I looked at the knife again. Could I...? No. That was illegal! I didn't want to go against school rules or the law... But...

I looked around the boat, and something caught my eye.

Harpoon gun! Next to the harpoon launcher, was a bunch of coiled rope, at least 3 piles of it. Hanging on the door of the boat was a life saver. Wait! A door...

I peered to the right, looking through the tinted glass as best as I could, seeing the outline of a chair and driving set up. I didn't know how to drive a boat, but...

All around the boat were barrels. I walked over to them, ignoring the buzzing pain. I peered into a few of them. They were filled with sand.

I moved a bit to the side, trying to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge, all I could hear was the agonizing clicking sounds.

Shit! It was locked! I frowned.

I looked around at the scenery. There was a giant waterslide in the area, but water wasn't flowing through it. The area at which the boat was pointing at was a large dome, red and orange light emitting from the glass at the top. Fire area. I looked at the way the side of the boat faced, and saw a landslide area, but it was way too far for what I had in mind, and the roof was way too high up.

I looked at my gun one last time, before getting my knife out.

I took a deep breath, knowing I would get in trouble later, but I knew this was the best option.

I got the knife between the gun and the orange rubber, and wrangling the tip under, before slicing upwards, cutting it.

Oh Lord, I was gonna be in SO much trouble.

I started to cut more of the rubber off, after I was done, I was left with a slightly mangled tip to the gun and a small pile of orange rubber on the ground. I looked over to the small group, who all three looked defeated and sitting on the deck of the boat, sitting as close to the main body as possible, if not only to be unseen.

"Hey!" I yelled to the three, grabbing Tsuyu's and Toga's attention. Mineta was still sobbing into his arms.

I walked over, getting on the floor, and putting my weapons in front of me. "I think I have at least... Something of a plan." I said, Tsuyu remained blank, while Toga lifted an eyebrow.

"Tsuyu, I need you to grab one of the villains with your tongue-" I held my hand out to toga, who looked like she was gonna protest. "Hold on, Tsuyu, find one of the weaker villains and grab him. I have a knife and a gun, if you get him on the deck, I can distract the villains, while you guys do the behind scene work..." I said, going into detail of my plan. They looked hesitant, but they seemed interested, even Mineta stopped crying, but in the middle, he started to cry and wail again.

"This isn't going to work!!!" He sobbed "we're gonna be stuck on this boat and die from the villains! There's not going to be any heroes to help us!" He wailed like a child, almost throwing a tantrum.

"Mineta, look at me. The hero's don't know we're in this situation, but that doesn't mean we can't get out of thi-" I was cut off by Mineta standing up, before going to the edge of the boat and screaming while throwing his quirk.

"STUPID FUCKING VILLAINS!!! NO THANKS TO YOU I'M GOING TO DIE HERE ALL ALONE AND I'M NEVER GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!!" he wailed, tears going down his face as he non-stopped threw the balls.

I shrugged, signaling for Tsuyu to start the plan, while I gave toga instructions.

The villains were distracted by the quirk, poking the floating spheres, and freaking out when they couldn't get them off.

Tsuyu found one of the smaller villains who looked absolutely terrified by the sphere on his leg, and shot her tongue out.

The villain looked scared out of his wits, and she pulled him up onto the deck.

The villain scrambled for a second, trying to get up, but I already had him in a headlock, the paintball gun to his temple and knife to his throat.

He looked at me, horrified and tears pricking at his eyes as I dragged him to his feet and brought him to the edge of the deck.

"HEY!!" I yelled, grabbing the villains' attention. I tried putting on an unnerving face, trying my best to copy Katsuki's unhinged attitude.

The grin on my face felt forced, but I tried my best to make it look like I was insane.

"LOOK AT WHAT I CAUGHT! ISN'T THIS JUST A LITTLE SURPRISE!?'' I said, shaking him a little bit as I pressed the gun harder into his temple.

"ONE OF YOUR OWN ALLIES, AT THE MERCY OF A HERO STUDENT. WHAT A DISGRACE!! EVEN THE THOUGHT OF SUCH A THING MAKES ME DISGUSTED. TO BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!" I yelled, pushing the gun further and further into his temple as I yelled, and I could hear the sobbing from the villain. Doing this... It felt disgusting. But I tried to comfort myself, saying that I wouldn't actually hurt him. This is just for shock value. Nobody is going to get excessively hurt. He wasn't going to die.

The villains looked surprised and on edge, trying to evaluate the situation.

I glanced behind me for a second, and my unhinged grin spread.

Toga was unlocking the door with her hair pins, her hair flowing freely down her back. Tsuyu was feeding the rope into the harpoon launcher, trying to get it set up, and Mineta was trying to get the barrels into place.

I started to shit talk the villains more, but my focus was on my teammates, who were almost done setting up our escape. Toga nodded at me and gave me the thumbs-up, and I nodded back. I put the villain up on the rail, pressing the knife closer.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY MESSING WITH US AGAIN YOU DISGUSTING LOW-LIFE SCUM!" I yelled, before lifting the knife from the villain's neck and creating a slashing motion, before shoving him into the pool once again.

I ran to the open door, running to sit in the seat and powering up the controls and boat.

Toga had lockpicked the gas keyhole, and I pressed to peddle, and we worked forwards, I pressed the other peddle and we went forwards instead of reverse.

I drove harshly to the left, and I could hear the villains scream, the barrels opening and spilling Mineta's quirk and sand over them and the waves picked up from me driving in a circle around them.

"IT'S READY! Kero" I heard Tsuyu yell, and I nodded through the window, jamming a price of wood through the wheel, making it stay in place and Mineta stuck the pedal down with a few spheres.

I got out of the main control area, trying to keep my balance on the boat with shaky legs.

Tsuyu and toga were already wrapped up with rope, and toga handed them the rest. After tying myself, Tsuyu wrapped Mineta up with her tongue. After a second, we could see the fire dome, and shot the harpoon gun.

It flew for a long time, before Landing on the dome, sliding down before latching to the side of the rim. Tsuyu tugged on the rope, triggering the harpoon gun in a way for it to reroll and shot us off the boat.

We could hear the screams of the villains from the air, but the wind rushing in my ears blocked out the noise after getting far enough. Then I remembered something.

AH, SHIT! I LEFT MY VEST!

"GUYS I LEFT-"

"YOUR VEST!? YEAH, I KNOW! I GRABBED IT FOR YOU!" I heard toga yell over the wind, and I finally noticed the cloth in her arms.

"THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE A DUMBASS!!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP FLIRTING!!!" Mineta yelled, and I looked behind me, giving him the most ridiculous look of disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK MINETA!!!???" I heard Toga yell over the wind. Before I could give Mineta's comment a retort, we hit the side of a building. Very, very hard.

I could feel the oxygen rush out of my lungs, leaving me a heaving mess afterwards. My ribs screamed in pain and my shins were numb at this point. The shock caused black and yellow spots to dance around my eyes, the world spinning and I held onto the rope for dear life.

"HOLF OM" Tsuyu yelled. After hearing some clicks from the harpoon, we started slowly descending to the ground.

After a minute of awkward silence from all of us, we hit solid ground.

It was silent for a few more seconds, before Toga burst into laughter. Her laughing caused me to start giggling, then laughter as I finally assessed the situation we were in. It was...

Humorous, let's say.

Mineta burst into another fit of sobbing, this time happy tears as he basically kissed the ground, and Tsuyu looked very tired, but content.

After calming down from the exhausted laughter, I started to look around, and my eyes landed on the plaza. All the euphoria left me as I saw the two teachers.

Aizawa was fighting against the blue- haired man, while Vlad king was bleeding in multiple spots, using his blood as a weapon to fend off the villains.

The blue- haired guy was laughing the entire time, while Aizawa was bleeding in several spots on his arms and on his legs, but with how fast he was moving I couldn't see why. Though it seemed like Aizawa was more of an offense. Throwing punches, and trying to kick the man, he was agile. He would duck and weave, each time getting close enough to- touch?- Aizawa, but he would use his quirk at the right moment.

A sense of dread filled me, and when Ii tried to get on top of the plaza platform, Tsuyu pulled me down, shoving me into a crouching position. "Tsuyu, what-" I was cut off by a loud 'THUNK!'. I look over to see the blue- haired man laying on the floor; the hand on his face gone, but immediately replaced by his own.

His laughing stopped. The air was heavy and filled with tension. I could feel an overwhelming sense of anger coming from the man, almost stopping me in my tracks. It was setting off my fight or flight responses, causing adrenaline to rush through my body and heightening my senses.

The man stood up slowly, his hair covering most of his face except for his smile. It was cold, almost feral as he started to giggle.

"Oh? Did you think that was the last stage eraserhead?" His words, as bizarre and concerning as they were, caused me to freeze in fear, a sense of foreboding looming in the area.

That's when I saw his eyes. Their red color almost intensified with the absolute fury and anger rolling off him in waves, My limbs locked. My throat closed up, it felt like my body was once again thrown back into the ice-cold water of the flooded area. I couldn't stop shaking and shivering, I had to lock my jaw shut so I wouldn't start shivering like an idiot.

"Game over, Eraserhead" he chuckled, turning to someone behind him.

"Nomu. Finish him." He said, smiling as he backed away from Aizawa. I saw a flash of black appear behind Aizawa and I gasped.

It was large, looming over Aizawa. It had large veiny muscles, almost tearing at its own bluish-black skin. It had beady bulging eyes, a beak with almost impossibly sharp teeth, large meaty hands, and most disturbingly; a pulsating brain sat atop its head completely exposed.

Aizawa tried to jump away, but it grabbed onto his arm with such force his goggles went flying, his body snapping backwards like a ragdoll, and you could hear the disgusting and unnerving sound of his elbow breaking and his arm fracturing from meters away. You could even see the dark red blood trickling down between the thing's fingers, its grip so strong you could basically hear the snapping of the muscles in his arm.

Aizawa gasped, and looked on the verge of screaming, but he- miraculously- kept his voice down. Hiding his pain behind a wall of fury.

I couldn't move. I was basically screaming at my body to do something, ANYTHING, to help.

You're just like them.

I felt completely hopeless, all sense of hope leaving my body as I watch as Aizawa's face contorted in pain and anger, and for a split second, you could see an emotion flicker behind his eyes as he saw the thing reaching out for his head

You can't do anything.

A buzzing sound filled my head, my body completely numb as I screamed at myself to do something to stop this, to stop his pain.

His body was covered in blood, his eyes lifeless as he stared off into nothing, his body a sickly pale white and the red and blue veins bulging across his skin, his stomach bloated, his throat open to reveal taught muscles and gushing arteries. His body was completely limp, as though a child's toy.

You're useless.

His eyes flashed across the plaza, landing on mine, absolute fear and helplessness flashed through his eyes, pleading for release and yet, also calling out for me to run.

You're a quirkless nobody.

Anger filled my body, burning through me like a wildfire, settling itself at the bottom of my stomach. The buzzing in my head soon turned into the screams Aizawa was letting out as he was being contorted, the thing pressing its knee into his back as it twisted his arms at disgusting angles.

The anger inside me was building up, eating away at my abdomen, burning itself up to my throat as I tried to refrain from screaming bloody murder.

I needed to do something.

I could hear the yells behind me to stop, but through the numbing fire in my body, I couldn't control myself. I brought out my bo staff, its smooth surface easy to maneuver with my insulated gloves.

I could hear Vlad king bellow out my name, but Ii didn't listen, I pressed a button on my bo staff, and I could feel it start to move under my hand. It elongated, pushing parts of a large blade out through the top, and I had to recenter my sense of balance before I fell.

I clicked another button, holding it down as it started to crackle with more and more electricity, getting to highly illegal voltage. At this point, I couldn't care less.

Quicker than I thought, I was approaching the beast, and with a final cry, I raised the scythe above my head.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" I screamed, swinging the scythe down as I ran forward.

The creature screeched in pain as I heard a squelching sound from the top of its head where I entered. I pushed further, letting all my anger and fury out in the swing, the thing thrashing out on pain and fear before the head promptly exploded.

A spray of blood and frying flesh landed all over me, the smell of dead animal wafting through my nose as I turned off the electricity. I stood there for a second, before I collapsed, my legs giving out on me as I sat there in my sticky, blood-soaked outfit. the smell of iron and copper passing through my nose, and the smell of fried, wet animal made the nausea I had worse. With the dizziness of it all and the realization of my action settling on me, I threw up. the smell and taste of the vomit not doing anything for the situation, only making me regurgitate harder. I could taste stomach acid rising in my throat causing me more pain as I dry heaved.

I sat there, sobbing on the plaza floor in vomit and blood-soaked clothing, absolutely exhausted and disgusted with myself.

Another realization hit me, and I look over to the now completely blood-covered teacher. I sobbed harder when I was in his state.

Multiple parts of his body were crumbling, showing exposed muscle and bone. Both the elbows on his arms were completely demolished, fragments of bone sticking out of the flesh as the cracking inverted his elbow and created a completely new joint on his forearm. He was taking in extremely shallow breaths, his eyes closed and his body wracking with pain anytime he tried to take a deep breath, causing him to cough up more blood than he thought right for the situation.

His body was wracked with grief as he tried to move closer to his teacher, his eyes burning and sobs pushed through his dry throat, wailing in misery and hopelessness. His stomach was taught in pain, his body weak in sorrow. He tried to move closer to his teacher, but it was too late, he couldn't see his chest moving up or down anymore.

He wanted to lash out in denial. He wanted to get closer, but a pair of blood-soaked arms picked him up and restricted him from doing so.

He screamed and thrashed, he couldn't leave Aizawa, he wouldn't leave Aizawa, he wouldn't let Aizawa die! He was still alive! He knew he was!!

But as he looked at Vlad King's face, all hope for that thought escaped him, and another painful wave of grief and misery coursed through his body and he wailed out in sorrow and hopelessness.


	13. 13

I look up at the ceiling of my room, which was now decorated in glow in the dark stars (upon Eri's request). It was quiet, the only sounds were the light snorring of Eri and the almost silent whirrs of the air conditioning. I feel the soft covers over me, the weight of the dog on my feet, and eri pressed up against my side.

I had half a mind to try to go out and do some vigilante stuff, but I didn't have any motivation to do so. I felt... Nothing. I could barely feel anything at the moment. I didn't feel angry, I didn't feel sad, I just... Felt blank. It was one of the weirdest feelings, feeling out of body and yet still tied to it, kind of like you're in limbo between your mind and your body.

I stared at those stars, making fake constellations in my mind. After a while, I sighed, rolling on my side and trying to fall asleep then.

I grab my phone and turn on some quiet music.

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window. I groaned, checking my phone for the time. I glanced over my message notification i had from toga, ignoring it.

7:34 it read. I got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

He tried to avoid the news on his phone, instead opting to watch stupid videos on youtube or watch drama that wasnt hero related.

"Hey dad, is it alright if I go out?" I ask, walking into the living room. He looks up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised.

"You sure it's a good idea?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'll just be going to the coffee shop a few blocks away. I'll be alright." I said, grabbing my wallet from a drawer. My dad sighed.

"Alright. Remember, no-"

"No dark alleyways, stay near other people, don't go anywhere with strangers. Got it." He looked a bit tired, but my dad smiled.

"See you in an hour or two?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Bye dad!"

I walk into the coffee shop, the smell of baked goods wafts through my nose, calming me down as I walk up to the counter.

"Hi-" looking up to see who the waiter was, I paused.

"M-mizu?" I said, almost a little flabbergasted. She took notice of me, finishing her other order, and grinned.

"Heya kiddo, how's it hanging?" She asked, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. I took notice of how she looked in the sunlight. Her hair a bright vibrant blue, her eyes even more so. Her scales no longer looked black, but a dark teal color. Now that I could see her face properly, she looked around her early 20s. It felt a little surreal to see her here, like a weird time altering space, like airports or beaches.

"Um. I- i don't know." I shrugged. I didn't really know what to say.

"What's your order?" She asked

"Uhm. A Iced Mo-Mocha please." I said, and she nodded, getting to work on the order.

"I didn't know you worked here" I said, and she shrugged.

"Probably never been here on my shift them, cause ive been working here for at least a month or two now." I nodded. I really haven't been here in a while huh. With everything going on it just kinda felt a little out of the way I guess, especially cause of U.A-

"I can hear you muttering under your breath" I snapped back to reality, and chuckled a little in embarrassment, my cheeks flushing red.

"Sorry about that..." I said, and she shrugged.

"Don't worry 'bout it kiddo. Here's your drink." She said, handing me the coffee. I nodded, smiling. I went to go sit down at one of the booths with my notebook in hand.

I wanted to do some analyses, mainly on my teachers and peers.

I started with Uraraka. Her quirk would be good for a lot of things. If her quirk could control the gravitational pull of something (or make it be used to her command) that she would have basic telekinesis. That would be good for lots of situations, especially fighting long range. Though I think her quirk could do so. That being said, there's still a lot of ways she could use her quirk, especially in rescue. She could easily get people out of trouble if needed by getting debris off of them or floating them to safety. Her being able to float is also a perk as well, and she could basically fly if given the right amount of force, maybe if she were to push off a building or something. It could also be good for spy situations if she needed to hide places where people wouldn't expect. It's also a pretty flashy quirk, meaning she might get a lot of media presence-

"Whatcha writing down?" My head snaps up at the familiar voice, and I almost choke in surprise.

"Dabi?" I ask, and he flashed a grin at me. He had a relaxed posture. He adorned spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, lots of ear piercings, a blank white tee shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans.

"The one and only" he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and he shrugged, pointing to mizu.

"Friend from college."

"That bitch left our DnD group, and we had to find a new DM" I saw Mizu poke her head over the counter, and Dabi groaned.

"I had to work and find an apartment." He stated, but I could hear Mizu tisk.

"Whatever man, just come up here and get your dumb coffee." She said, placing his order on the counter for him to grab.

He slid back into the seat, coffee in hand.

"So, what's been happening with you kid?"

"I don't know... Just Some... Stuff." I mumbled, writing down some more analyses.

"I... Saw the news yesterday-"

'snap!' The two ends of a pencil hit against the table.

'Snap!' The sound is then followed by a gut wrenching scream.

"Izuku-?"

"Im fine! Its all fine!" I look up at Dabi with a smile and a dismissive gesture, but his face is still laced with worry.

"Izuku are you sure-"

"IM FINE-" I yelled, immediately catching myself in my volume. I shut my mouth immediately.

"I'm fine. I..." I pause. I really didn't want to talk about this. Not Now, especially not in public. "I'm going home." I said, picking up the broken pencil, notebook, and the half drunk coffee. Trying My best to hurry out of the situation.

"Izuku." Dabi stood up from the booth, trying to follow me out the door. I walked faster.

"Izuku!" I rushed out the door, turning the corner.

"IZUKU!"

Here he was again. Hours later, laying atop a roof.

Once more, the sky shone brightly, the stars shining brightly against the glowing city. Bright blue contacts in, hood pulled over his hair, wearing a mask and all black. The chill night air giving him some sense to stay in the land of the living instead of drifting off into his own world.

He was reflecting. Reflecting on everything that's been happening these past few weeks. Getting into U.A, the training 2v2's... USJ...

He took a shaky breath.

It would be alright.

Everything is gonna be okay...

Right?

"Kid." I snap my head to the voice, and I hesitated.

Dabi came over and sat next to me.

"Hey..." He looked like he didn't know what to say, and I don't blame him. I didn't either.

"I'm... Sorry." He said quietly, and I shook my head, feeling kinda guilty for ditching him.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I reacted so terribly... I- gosh. I don't..."

"Im serious. It's my fault for bringing it up." He said, slumping into himself.

"Shut up. You're fine. It just caught me off guard i guess... And- and also because of the setting." He chuckled dryly at the comment.

"If you don't mind. What... What happened?" He asked, and I had to take a deep breath, sitting up from my laying position.

"Honestly..."

A flash of red crosses his vision, the sickly smell of burnt iron filling his nose as the taste of acid copper lands on his tongue.

"A lot happened."

The tears rolling down the villains tears as he pleads silently for me to let him go, the knife being pressed against his throat.

"It's hard to put into words and explain."

The cold rush of water filling his lungs, the undeniable pressure and burning through his body and he chokes to death.

"Well, if the entire experience is a lot to recover... What about your teachers?"

His teachers' screams of agony, 13 ripped to bits by her own quirk, aizawa being torn and broken by the nomu atop him.

"They were injured. Horribly. But from- from wh-what information they gave me... They... They'll live." I paused. "I... God. Its... Hard, to remember those things. And- to try and formulate words about it is even harder. Ugh, sometimes I just wish I could crawl into a hole and lay there forever. I know i should feel... I don't know, something about it but i just... Don't. I just, don't feel anything about it." I chuckle, trying to alleviate some of the burning feelings behind my eyes and the anger growing in my chest.

"Its like my body walked out of there and was like 'now that thats over, time to just, not.'" I tried to chuckle at my own stupid attempt to lighten the mood, but it didnt help, and only left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I... Understand. Sadly." I heard him sigh in frustration, and I raised an eyebrow.

"My dad was a piece of shit. There's a lot of things I wish i had done differently before I ran away, but there's nothing you can do about it now. Even if trying to get rid of the feeling is hard." He said, a look of distain and disgust spread across his face when he talked about his dad, but it softened near the end

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. Dabi chuckled.

"You should probably answer that. Plus, I should probably head home now. If i don't I'm probably going to be absolutely miserable tomorrow at work." He said, standing up.

"Remember kid, you have my phone number, just call me or text me when you want to talk." He said, ruffling my hair before going down the stairs that led to the roof.

I sigh. Finally turning on my phone and looking at the new text message.

'Toga'

I stealed my nerves, before clicking on her contact.

Yesterday, 5:06

Toga:

Hey, izuku. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I need to talk and make sure you're okay.

Izuku please talk to me.

Izuku please.

Just know i'm here when you need to talk.

1:09am

Hey, just checking in if you're doing a shift (even though now that your dad knows, you're probably asleep)

I took a deep breath, and started typing.

2:34

:you

Hey. Im up. Um. Sorry for ignoring you. I just wasn't in the mood. Sorry.

Toga:

HE LIVES!!!

You're alright man. I was just getting really worried.

:you

Wow not even my friend trusts me, shameful toga, shameful.

Toga:

I NEVER- im hurt. Nope. Were done. I'm no longer your friend.

:you

SurprisedPikachu.png

The beTRAYAL.

Toga:

Nope, shut up looser, you don't get to talk. :P

:you

:O

Toga:

Lmao

But in all seriousness, you okay?

:you

Yeah, just a bit shaken.

After that the conversation stops. I look at the time. 'Its almost three...'

I take a deep breath, standing up to enjoy the nighttime view one last time, before heading home.

I'm halfway there when i hear something.

My eyebrows crease. I start walking to the sound.

I get near the alleyway of which I thought I heard the noise.

There's, a dragging sound. Like dead weight, a dull scraping sound.

Immediately my fight or flight senses go off, and I try to peer into the alleyway, but it was too dark to see into. The moonlight reaching to the tips of the roofs, but not going any further down. It was pitch black, almost void like, and giving me vertigo.

It felt undeniably cold. The alleyway was giving me disturbing vibes, the noise going further and further into the alleyway before stopping. Just the noise made my stomach wretch. A few seconds after stopping, the darkness disappears.

Immediately I noticed 2 things: one, there's no one in the alleyway, meaning they either slipped into a building (though the fact there was no sound of doors being opened shut that down) or they had a teleportation like quirk. And two,

There were blood stains.

Everywhere.

My eyes widen, the blackish red color in the moonlight burning itself into my mind.

But there was one thing that truly caught my eye and made me want to hurl up whatever food I still had left in my stomach.

There, laying on a dark red puddle on the ground, was a soaked, yellow sticky note.

I fumbled with my phone, almost in a hurry as I called the police, planning on ditching the scene once i do.

I stare down into the blood stained alley as I call over the phone, my mind going a bit fuzzy as i hang up.

I had to leave now that the police were coming, but that scene.

The blood,

The sticky note...

He threw up as soon as he got to the bathroom at home.


	14. 14

God, he hated school.

All day he had to deal with the pestering of his classmates, the teasing, their words and reactions. They were loud, obnoxious, clearly disobeying the rules. Yet the teachers didn't care. They didn't care the kids had their phones out, they didn't care about the hurtful jabs at me. 'They never did, so why would they start now?' I reasoned with myself, trying not to get my hopes up whenever one of the teachers actually paied attention to him, before looking over all the spitballs of paper in his hair.

Could people get any more predictable?

His teacher came in for the end of the day announcements.

"Hi, yes yes. You all are so excited to see me" a series of 'boo!'s rang out, but he ignored them. "Whatever, anyways. Most of you are going into high school next year and are going to need to fill out school forums for business," he pauses, before a grin spread on his face and he threw the papers he was holding into the air.

"Though, it doesn't really matter since most of you are going to try out for hero schools!" He said, lazily leaning on the desk. Most of the class started making whoops of excitement, or started to show off their quirk.

He just sunk into himself.

"Yes, Yes, you all have very nice quirks. Now-"

"Hey teach! Don't lump me with these extras." I grimaced, slumping even more into my chair. The teacher made a noise of confusion, while the class made noise of offendment

"They'll be lucky to graduate from here, even more lucky if they can find a job on the streets selling their bodies to some STD riddled 30 year olds." He said, a lazy grin spread across his face as most of the class started to get angry.

Jeeze, was that really necessary?

"Them getting into a hero school is a slim to none chance, and even if one of them did get in they would be some D-listers sidekick." Bakugou only seemed to be fuling the classes rage with each sentence .

"I'm the only one is this junkyard who actually has what it takes to be a hero, the rest of you are going to get stuck with dead end jobs at a phone service company or be working at a gas station." He paused "thats Why im going for U.A!!" He said, standing up on his desk for dramatic affect.

The class broke out into hushed whispers. They commented about the acceptance rate and about his chances getting in.

"Oh yeah, didn't Midoriya also apply?" That brought complete silence to the room. I wanted to crawl into a hole and bury myself alive. Then the class burst out into laughter.

"Midoriya!?"

"He's quirkless!!"

"I hope he dies in the exams!"

"They wouldn't let a quirkless kid try out in the exams!"

I might as well have been condensed into a ball at this point. I wanted to just vanish and disappear. Why wasn't the teacher doing anything??

That's when he felt the explosive heat hit his desk, and he jumped backwards, falling out of his chair.

"Come on Deku, do you really think you can stand on the same level as me? You're below the rejects, you're quirkless!!" He mocked and leaned closer, before, pressing his foot against my chest. Tears pricked at the edges of my vision from the pain. Bakugou chuckled.

"What are you going to do, cry to mommy about this big, mean, scary bully at school." At that the teacher looked shocked and hesitant, holding out his hand weakly as if that would do anything.

He...

Bakugou didn't know, did he? He...

He doesn't know anything.

He's just like the policemen.

His words stung like a brandisher on fresh skin. His tears only forming faster when he heard them, and they silently turned into sobbing when he heard the bell ring, meaning that he was going to be stuck like this for a while.

That's when, Bakugou scoffed, smiling. "I got better things to do than mess with some quirkless runt today... Although..." He walked over to his toppled desk, everyone filing out of the room, the teacher leaving the quickest.

Bakugou picked up the notebook he had been writing in before class, and grinned.

He pressed both palms to it, and used his quirk. I tried to protest, but his smile grew more sour, and he threw it out the window.

He tried to go after it before it fell too far, but it was no use, the burnt cover slipping through his fingers.

He looked back at Bakugou, who was walking towards the exit. He stopped, before turning his head towards him.

"Hey Izuku, how about you do everyone a favor, eh? Maybe if you killed yourself you would actually be of use to someone in your next life." He scoffed slightly, before he and his friends left his sight.

He sobbed all the way to the park near the school.

He sat atop a railing, his feet free of his shoes as they sat behind him. Izuku was still wearing his school uniform, his backpack lay next to his neatly placed shoes.

He had been crying ever since school had been let out for the day, Katsuki did what he always did. Bully and ridicule him. He took it too far this time though.

He demolished his hero notebook and told him to kill himself.

Some would say That's a bit extreme, and they're right, but this isn't the first time its happened. Katsuki would tell him to kill himself a lot. Maybe not as much as his buddies, but it wasn't unusual to say such things while breaking his stuff.

But...

That doesn't mean they have no affect. They would linger in his mind, tell him things that he shouldn't do, make him do things he'll regret later,

The thin lines he had on his arms were proof of that.

He managed to stop himself before it got too bad. His mom would always be there to help him through hard times, she would always smile and hold him close whenever he needed it, even if he himself didn't realize he did.

He told her about the cutting and she did her best to discourage him and to help him by getting him a therapist and listening to him whenever she could.

He loved his mom.

That's why it hurt so much this time.

When Bakugou had told him to kill himself, he realized something. His mom is no longer there to help him. She's no longer there to hold him or to listen to him or to make him happy or to get him out of the house when he tries to lock himself in she-

She's no longer here in general.

"Hey mom..." His eyes are read and puffy, tears pricking at the sides as he dangles his feet over the edge of the bridge. He can hear the gushing of water underneath him, the water roaring to life.

"I... I know, that you- that you may not be able to h-hear me." He pauses, his chest tight as he Try to keep his tears back. "But... I love you. So much, and I-" he chokes a little on his words. "I know that you want me to be- be happy... And i know that you want me to be pro-proud of myself." He cant help the fat tears rolling down his cheeks and into the river, almost making no splash against the moving water.

"but mom I-" he chokes back a sob. He can hear the taunts of his peers in his head, calling him useless, calling him a waste of space. "I cant do it anymore..." He said it so quietly it might as well be a whisper.

"I-I cant take this anymore." He sniffles, his body wracking with sobs, his hands gripping the railing he was sitting on tightly. "It hurts... It- It hurts so much mama I-" he lets out a choked sob, the tears not stoping their flow as he tries to wipe them. "I just want it to stop" he whispers to himself, holding his head in his hands as he curls in on himself.

"i- i know they're wrong mama. I know they are. But- i-... I cant help but believe them." He grips his hair tightly, sobbing into his forearms. "I cant help but repeat the words they say mama! I- I cant help but feel like I'm useless, I- I can't- I cant help it! I just..." He pauses, looking back to the river. He can barely see his reflection from here, but he feels pathetic. Sitting on a railing, crying to someone who isnt even there.

"I cant do it anymore mama. I cant take it. I dont know what to do."he stares down at the river. Slowly slipping off to where his toes can stay on the concrete ledge.

"I'm Sorry mom. Im sorry to disappoint you. I hope you're proud I could last at least this long..." Tears poured down his face as he stared a the river, the only thing keeping him from falling is his grip on the railing.

"Im sorry mom."

He started to lean forward. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the soothing river as he could feel the wind starts to rush on his face, his feet just barely grazing the concrete-

He was jolted back to reality by something latching onto his forearm, gripping him as tightly as possible. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he snapped his eyes open.

The person holding him was a little taller than he was. He was using the railing to his advantage as he tried to pull him up. He had black spikey hair, lots of piercings on his ears, and bright blue eyes.

After pulling me back onto the bridge, he looked a little worm, but other than the light panting he looked okay.

"Kid what were you thinking?" He said, and the full force of what i was about to do hit me. I could feel the stinging of tears start welling behind my eyes again.

"I- I don't know..." I said quietly. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I was tempted to say a stupid remark, but i held it back.

"Physically-, um, y-yeah."

"Alright kid. Just try not to do that again, okay? Whats your name?"

"Izuku midoriya. Yo-you?"

He hesitated for a second. "Dabi."

I had gone to the store. It was around 8pm now, i was grabbing some snacks and drinks for mine and dads movie night, and I had volunteered to go to the store.

I had been walking down the street, one earbud in my ear to distract myself with music and the other out so i could hear what was happening around me (definitely not because while toying with it he accidentally dunked the earbud in water and now it wont stop making sparking noises whenever theres bass.)

Thats when I heard it. It was a strangled scream, barely loud enough to notify me of alleyway. I frowned, my gut warning me that there was danger. I peeked into the alleyway, walking further down, peering behind the corner of a building, before having to hold my hands in front of my mouth to stop myself from giving away my position.

There were two people, both women.

One of them was pushed up against the building, the other holding a knife to their throat.

"Hey hey hey, calm down will ya?" The woman cooe'd, using her other hand to wipe the tears from the cornered woman. The one being held at blade point was wearing fancy clothing, a blood red sparkly dress, stylized in a way that offhandedly reminded him of betty boop, short skirt with an open back and no sleeves. She wore red heels, and her dark black hair held up into a messy bun, her makeup ruined from tears.

The other, the villain behind the knife, had hair that was alight with blue fire cascading down her back, dark blue eyes filled with glee. She was also dressed in fancy clothing, a long pencil black dress, sleek and stretchy, though she wore heeled boots instead of stilettos. She wore black gloves, and both their purses splayed across the ground, as though thrown in panic or carelessness.

"Why waste that pretty face on tears and screams?" She purred, a malicious look on her face, while the other's tears never stopped. She tried to pry her hands off of her but with the knife pressing against her neck, it was futile.

I felt a rush of adrenaline flow through me, and i moved without thinking.

I practically threw the bag of snacks on the floor, rushing into the situation before I could assess what I was doing.

I grabbed the woman's wrist, pulling her away from the other.

She was surprised, and put a little off balance, but her thick heeled boots helped her regain balance.

She scowled, her hair flaring upwards in rage.

I stood in between her and the girl who was sobbing, pressed against the alley wall.

"Would you look at that? Some kid who wants to play hero." Her snarl turned into a cocky smirk.

"Go home kid, this isn't any of your business." She said in a hiss, but i stood firm.

"Its my business once I see someone about to get hurt." She scoffed, looking at what he suspected to be her 'date'.

"Fine. You win." She said, placing the knife on the alley floor and backing up. A stoic look on her face.

I held out my hand for the other woman, who held onto my elbow, shaking and trying to get away from the other as fast as possible.

I look behind me as we turn the corner, bag of snacks in hand and ready to take the girl to the police station. my eyes widen in alarm.

The woman grinned at me, before kicking the knife upwards and towards me.

I gasped, letting go of the other woman and moving out of the way.

"What the-" I'm cut off by the woman pulling a half broken kitchen knife from the garbage around her and charging me with it.

I move out of the way, grabbing her wrist and pushing her away from me, but she turned around, and swiped at me, almost grazing my arm.

I dodged her swipes, trying to get a grip on her wrist or trip her up, but she was fast and agile.

I attempted to reach for the thrown pocket knife, but she made a jab at my chest, getting in the way of the pocket knife.

I grabbed her knifed wrist, moving to the side, pulling her forward and getting an open spot for her neck.

I hit the small of her neck just hard enough to knock her out, letting her crumble to the ground.

Then I heard the sirens approaching the scene, looking over to the shocked woman who was putting her phone away.

I picked up my (once again) abandoned bag, and smiled to the woman.

"Are you okay?" She nodded in silence, and I panicked a little bit when i heard the sirens approaching.

"I- i gotta go before the police think im some vigilante or something. Sorry ma'am!" I said. Before poking my head out of the alleyway. Upon seeing there were no police yet, I left quickly, fleeing the scene and trying to make myself look unaffected as i saw the cop cars turn the corner I arrived at.

Once there were no cop cars in sight, I practically collapsed from exhaustion. I had to lean against a building wall, my heart thumping loudly in my ears, adrenaline wearing off, making me more tired than I should be.

I reaching into the bag, pulling out one of the energy drinks I got and chugging half of it down, trying to keep myself awake so nothing looked suspicious when i walked into our apartment.

If his dad found out, he'd be in so much trouble.

I had a strange feeling in my gut, telling me that this was not the last time i'm going to be dealing with that stuff.


	15. 15

The rest of the break was... A little boring. I didn't really leave the house. And stayed home with Eri and Dad instead.

I took a deep breath, trying to steel my nerves before walking into the classroom, where there would be people who had to witness...

He exhaled, opening the door-

"Izuku!!" I was startled by Toga rushing up to me as soon as I open the door, shutting it on her in response. Realizing what I did, I opened the door.

"I- dont scare me like that! Im so sorry!" She was grinning with a madman, but I could see the tears pricking at the edges of her eyes and the bright red spot on her nose she was rubbing.

"You're fine!" She said, before going back to her previously hyper state.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, and she beams.

"I got switched with bakugou!" She said, bouncing in the balls of her feet. I blink in surprise.

"I- b-wha?" I splutter a response, but she doesnt stop.

"Yup! Over break when they decided to put Bakugou in class 1-B, they switched me over to fill his place!!" She said, and I hesitantly smiled.

"Thats great!" I said, scooting around her so I can get to my seat.

"Ooh! I wonder if we're going to have a sub!" She said, sitting where bakugou used to.

"Most likely after what had happened." I heard uraraka state "plus, with the bell ringing in a few minutes-"

The door to the room opened, and I stopped in my tracks.

It was Aizawa sensei, but completely mummified. His arms were in slings, his face completely wrapped up except for two slits for vision. His hair loose around his shoulders. He wore his regular outfit, which begged the question of how he even got it on in this mummified state.

I froze, the image of his bloodied and broken body popping up as the class started protesting to him. I felt like stone, I couldn't make myself move, like sleep paralysis, only worse. Instead of the demon in the corner or the hands coming off the walls, this was real. He was right in front of me after I had watched him stop breathing, as he bled out on the plaza floor.

"Sir, shouldn't you be in the Hospital?" Iida asked, raising his hand.

He made a noise of acknowledgment. "I released myself early so that the substitute that would be stuck with you didnt end up going insane trying to keep you in line." There was a bunch of 'hey!'s, 'rude!'s, and other sorts of dejected noises.

"Now get in your seats before i count all of you tardy, the bells about to ring." Everyone started to shuffle into their seats quickly. I numbingly sat down in mine. I glanced at Toga, and she herself looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward, almost looking like she was going to jump out of her skin.

At least I wasn't the only one.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax in my seat.

"Before we start classes, I want to make an announcement." Aizawa said, standing at the front of the room.

"In two to three weeks U.A will be hosting their annual Sports Festival." The reaction around the class was either that of excitement or groans of regret.

"The sports festival is going to be where some of you shine, and some of you pushed under the rug. This is a school wide event for the first years, departments within the school will be joining in. This is a chance for those in other departments to get into the hero course, and those who are not suited for it put out." A wave of density and fear washed over the class.

"With that in mind, I want everyone in here to take this seriously, because after the sports festival will be internships. Your performance in the sports festival will determine which heros choose you and how much experience you have against hand to hand combat-"

"Aye yae yae shouta, do you have to drone on for so long?" The class turned their heads to the newcomer. Ms. midnight walked into the room, a big furry coat covering most of her hero outfit.

Aizawa groaned, but continued talking. "I was about to finish before you barged into my classroom." He said. And she waved it off.

"Whatever." She said, walking up to the podium, as Aaizawa stepped off.

"Hi! You may all be wondering why I'm here. Today you're going to be choosing hero names!" She said, causing those in confused shock to shout in glee. "Yes yes, i know you're all so very excited, now, if you check under your desks you will find a whiteboard and dry erase marker. I want all of you to write your hero name on the board, and come up here to share it! And I WONT tolerate inappropriate names i'd see from a bunch of middle schoolers!" She barked out the last bit, making some people a little nervous.

The class was quiet, only the sound of squeaking filling the room.

I was having... Difficulties. I didn't know what to come up with, what name would be suiting for a quirkless hero? Half the class had already gone up and shared their names.

"Shut the hell up Deku!"

"Nobody wants a Deku!"

"Deku, go jump off the roof"

"Deku!"

"Deku."

Deku... That... That sounds like something else, but what...

I almost gasped a little at the idea. Now that I thought about it, I was beginning to feel more and more like an idiot. 'How did i never notice this before!?'

I smiled as I wrote down what I wanted my hero name to be.

I raised my hand and was called on. I felt a little nervous, honestly. I offhandedly wondered what people would think when they hear it, especially if he was mentioned on T.V. how would his old classmates react?

"I want my name to be Dekiru!" I said, trying to push away any stutter and not show any nervousness.

Midnight gave me a look "that sounds a lot like 'Deku'..." She said, and I chuckled nervously.

"W-well. That... Thats kinda the rea-reason I picked it. Everyone always called me that, so I decided to use something close to it that means something different, something- something that says "you can do it!" While Also being an od-ode to how i got here and a way to rub in the fact that the kid they bullied became a hero!" I said, rubbing my neck and chuckling nervously.

Midnight smiled, "Dekiru it is then! Go sit down kid." She waved me off, and I left the podium with a smile on my face and cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Dekiru as in "you can do it!", right?" Ochako asked, and I nodded. "That's a perfect hero name!" She grinned at me, and my cheeks got almost impossibly warmer.

"Its Like a way of saying "im at a disadvantage but I can still do it!"" Kirishima stated, and i hand to turn around a little bit to talk to him.

"A-actually I was think more along the lines of- f encouraging other quirkless people, Ki-kinda like a, um, a beacon. A lot-lot of quirkless people, uh, get bullied and rid-ridiculed for wanting to be heroes, so if they were to see me and see my hero name it would be a comfort to see that through hard work you can still be a hero!"

"Thats so manly!!" Kirishima said, before going to his board, thinking for a second, before writing something down and presenting.

"Red Riot!" He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Isnt that really similar to Crimson Riot?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, he was a big influence on me, and even though he's retired, its kind of a way to carry his legacy." He said, and I smiled.

"Put more force into your punches!" Master Emiko said, punching pads on her forearms, she had them raised up near her face.

"Says the woman-" he had to pause. Moving out of the way of a kick from her "- using her legs!"

"Shut up and put more force! You gonna win the sports festival with those weak things!? I think not!" She yelled, throwing a punch of her own. I reacted instinctively, shoving her fist out of the way and throwing a punch to her gut which was then blocked by her.

She used that as an opportunity to grab my forearm, spinning me around and holding my arms behind my back. "Quick! What do you do now!"

I kicked backwards and slightly to the left, aiming for her knees. She let go and backed up, leaving me free of her grasp.

"Good!" She yelled, then went back to her pose before, forearms raised with padding. I sighed, going back to punching the padding.

"Put more force into your punches!" She yelled, and I groaned, trying to use more body weight. "By the end of this i want you to be able to break someones jaw, you hear me cupcake!?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No special treatment!" She yelled, snap kicking upwards, just barely grazing my nose as I backed up in panic.

"Punch harder and maybe I won't have to kick you!!" She yelled, and i sighed, tired from hearing her yell at me for what was-

I sneak a glance at the clock and am shocked.

'ITS ONLY BEEN 30 MINUTES!!! THESE CLASSES LAST FOR 3 HOURS!!!'

Thats when I felt a punch to my gut, crumbling to the ground as all air left my lungs and my stomach muscles convulsing painfully. I heard her sigh. "Stay focused! Don't let me leave your eyesight!!" She said, holding a hand out to help me off the floor.

"You also need to learn to stay up when getting punched! You've been getting better, but what if you loose the festival just because you got punched and fell out of bounds!" She criticized, holding the pads up once again.

"I know!" I said, and she growled.

"Then lower your center of gravity!"

"How the hell do i do that!?"

"Yoga!"

I dodged under a punch.

This was going to be a long day.

Everyone was starting to pack up and go home, some kids laying around the refrigerator, the water fountain, and especially around the AC unites, kids either waiting to be picked up or waiting to use the changing rooms.

I sat on the floor, completely exhausted, my hands sore and overworked, the skin around my knuckles starting to go raw and bleed.

Once his instructor realized his knuckles started to bleed, she had him move to the kicking bags, but not before scolding him for not putting on his arm padding. (He also caught her mumbling to herself and criticizing herself, but he decided not to comment.)

"Kid." He looked up to whom had addressed him, and it was none other than master Emiko.

"Yes?" I asked, and she threw a gatorade at me. I caught it, but i was still confused. "Why-"

"Thats not why im here. Anyways, I wanna talk to you about something." She said, sitting down on the patted floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"With the sports festival coming up, i want to sign you up for some new classes im going to be starting. Its hand to hand combat, like we do in class, but the government is regulating it so we can add minor quirk usage to it." She grinned, and I stared, dumbfounded.

"Wait, What?"

"Yup. It wont be like in the sports festival, but the kids are allowed to use their quirks to an extent. Not enough to hurt the other person, but to make it more of a challenge." She said, and I thought it over.

"That... Could work." I said, opening up the bottle of gatorade. "But Why me? I don't have a quirk-"

"Then why go to U.A?" She asked me. I stopped for a moment. What did she mean? Why go to U.A without a quirk? Why put yourself in danger-?

No. That look in her eyes meant something completely different. 'Why sign up to be a quirkless hero, and then use that as an excuse.' It was almost taunting. 'If you want to use the excuse of being weak, why enable yourself to do the opposite?'

'Why go to U.A if you're only going to whine about being there?'

"I'll do it." I said, and she grinned, standing up.

"Now, give me your hand for a moment." I stood up, raising an eyebrow, but i held out one of my slightly bloody hands.

She did something unexpected. She licked her hand, and before I could move slapped it across my knuckles.

"WHAT THE-" my eyes blew open in shock. The stinging around the knuckles were gone, the blood wiped off and the rawness fading. My body felt extremely hyper, even after the exhausted workout. It almost felt like-

"Do you have a healing quirk?" I asked, looking at my hands, both were free of blood and rawness. She smirked.

"Yup, but its kinda gross. My spit can heal people, theres contents in it that clean out the wounds and speed up the healing process. it acts like a steroided version of what normal spit is like for your own body." She said, and i nodded.

"Normal spit has slight healing properties, no? It cleans the would and helps speed up the healing process cause of cell derived tissue and has antibacterial stuff in it. If your quirk enhances that, even for other people than it would clean the wound and would have cell tissue that could be compatible for all situations and the anti bacterial matter wouldn't affect the others immune system so offensively like normal-"

"Okay I think thats enough crazy analysis for one night. Go home kid, ill sign you up for the other class while im still here." She said, rubbing a hand on my head.

Honestly with how much people do that you'd think i have a quirk where people call me 'kid' and rub my hair. Its kind of annoying at this point.

I smile and nod, picking up my backpack and heading home.

"Hey Izuku!" I stop at the doorway and peer behind me.

"Beat the shit out of the others and win, you hear me?" She said. I grinned and nodded.

~0~

A/N: hey everyone! I wanted to release a 3 chapter filler for those stuck at home due to COVID-19. Im stuck at home for the rest of the school year, and maybe even somewhat into next year. I want everyone know to stay home, whipe down all the belongings baught at the store, buy soaps(you wont believe how many body washes were still at the store, ew.) And stay in contact with your loved ones, even if they arent there physically!


	16. some things have come to my attention

hi. yes. hello. this isnt a chapter.

it has come to my attention that sometimes my chapters dont make sense, or the formating is weird and the text is bland.

im so sorry about that, but there isnt anything i can do. i dont know why, but this platform hates whenever i make documents, because ill go through and have everything make sense and look nice, but then it doesnt go through. it... annoyes me. a lot. it might be for specific people, or for everyone, but im sorry if this is an issue for you, i cant really do anything.

im sorry.


	17. no longer posting here and Hiatus!

back at it again with these fucking annoying ass Authors notes.

I'll get straight to the points, A:this story is going on hiatus. I haven't been at 100% since quarantine started so I'm taking a break to get this set out and written. B: I will no longer be posting on this platform. it is the most buggy, annoying thing ive felt with. bUT I _do _have an AO3 account as well as a Wattpad. same book name for both of those. (_those are also better because the itallics, bolds, and separations actually show up for once :c_)

anyways, hope you all are safe, inside, and staying sanitized!!!! 3


End file.
